Confession Challenges
by Raine1o1
Summary: Realizing their feelings is easy.. but when it comes to confessing.. distractions came.. Can they ever confess?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters aside from the stories..

**Chapter 1: Realizations**

* * *

"Hmm. How should I tell her?" Ritsu thought while walking down the streets towards her home. "..Maybe~"

~HONK! HONK!~

She gasped when she saw the speeding truck coming towards the old man crossing the streets.

Adrenaline rush came upon her and realizes that she already had the man safely beside her while holding onto his arm.

"Are you okay, sir?"

The old man smiled and asked, "Ahh.. Thank you for saving me young girl. How can I repay you?"

"N-No problem! You don't need to repay me anything, sir." She opposed.

"I insist young lady, how can I repay you?"

Ritsu thought that the old man is a bit stubborn. "It's really okay, sir. I should probably get going.." She then awkwardly scratches the back of her head.

"I might be rude to someone who just saved me." The old man held out a blue-gray transparent stone in color, extending his arms towards the baffled girl.

"..b-but~"

"Please accept it. At least I can thanked you by means of this." He smiled.

Ritsu accepted the necklace, "T-Thank you, sir." She then scratched the back of her head.

"Wear it every time, okay?"

"Why, sir?" she questioned.

"..Because, that is my safety charm." the old man smiled.

Ritsu got confused of the old man's statement, "Uhh.. O-Okay.. so, I better get going now. Thank you again for this, sir. And be careful on your way, sir. " she bowed.

"Where did he~" Ritsu got confused after she found the gone. "..a fast walker? Hmm.." she shrugged it off and continues to her destination.

* * *

After taking bath, she dried her hair and then slumps herself onto the bed. Remembering the necklace, "Oh yeah.. Where was it again?" asking herself.

She rummages her bag but success she was not until she remembers her uniform.

"Ahh.. There you are!"

She then sat onto her bed and stared at the necklace.

"It's really a nice necklace." She chuckled remembering the old man's request, "Keeping safe, huh?"

A yawn escaped her lips, "so, I'll tell Mio tomorrow.."

She positions herself for sleeping, "..yeah, I'll tell her."

Well, for all you know Ritsu was I love with her long time best friend, Akiyama Mio. She never thought that the dangerous queen could make her fall in love. Ritsu always admires Mio for her talent in playing the bass, cool, smart, and beautiful.

"Three years.. I've been in love with her for three years, and having this feeling build up inside me yearns for her even more." Staring at the ceiling, "Oh great? Now I'm having butterflies in my stomach.. I can't sleep.. tch." Groaning, "Arghh! Of all the people, why should be you Mio?" she scratches her head in anger.

Tears starts to build up, "Why? I don't want to hold back, at the same time, I don't want to lose you."

* * *

"Lately, I've been having this strange feeling towards her."

Mio thought while staring down at her homework. But nothing comes into mind except for the overly energetic drummer, Tainaka Ritsu. A pink hue lit on her face.

"Yeah, I've been wondering.. I think I'm having this feeling for three years now?" she sighed, "It's not like, I'm in love with her."

With that sudden bluntness, her face lit up like a stop light signal.

"Oh no.. Am I?" eyes wide, her heart then quickens.

"N-No! I-I don't want to have this kind of feeling.." she puts down her pen, "..It's so… distracting."

Mio is now at the point of realization of her feelings towards her best friend.

"..To think about it.." she blushed even more. "Arghh!" she stood up and slumps herself onto her bed.

Her long time best friend makes her feel all giddy and tingly every time. Yeah.. the reckless, forgetful, and sarcastic drummer who is in fact her best friend. Even though she finds Ritsu annoying, she felt her heart quickens whenever Ritsu became so caring.

"So, all of those strange feelings for these past three years for her were love?" she blinks, "Would she accept me if I'll tell her my feelings?"

Thinking about Ritsu, getting angry and feeling disgusted, makes her eyes teary.

"..I hope not." She then drifted to dreamland.

* * *

_**Three years ago..**_

"Ritsuu! Come on, let's go back to the camp. It's getting dark!" a hysteric Mio pulling Ritsu's arm.

"Wait a little bit, Mio."

"You said, you're going to show me something? What is it? It's getting darker!" pouting.

'Oh no.. not that face..'

"Well, come here for a sec." waving a hand to Mio.

"What?"

"I'll show you something." Ritsu proceeds to the back of Mio's and covers her eyes.

"R-Ritsu?" getting tensed on Ritsu's touch.

"After I let go, open your eyes okay?"

"O-Okay…"

'What is this feeling? It's fluttering against my stomach. Am I that excited to see her surprise? Or.. just the caring way she held me?' Mio thought.

She then started to burst in red complimenting her thoughts.

"Mio, are you okay? I can feel something hot on your face."

A concerned voice filled her ears which makes her heart race.

"N-No, it's okay! I want to see it."

"Okay, ya ready?"

Mio nodded. When Ritsu lets her go, Mio opened her eyes.

"…"

"What ya think? Pretty nice, is it? ya like it?" plastering a grin on her face.

"…I-I-I…"

"Uhh.. You don't' need to stutter like that if you don't like it."

A hint of disappointment in Ritsu's voice, after seeing her reaction.

"I don't like it."

'Great, Ritsu!' she blamed herself.

"Coz I love it! It's lovely, Ritsu!" giving a satisfied smile.

Ritsu shots her head up and looks at her with disbelief, "Really?"

Ritsu was giving a surprise for Mio which are the illuminating creatures of the night.

"Yes… it's really lovely Ritsu! I really love it!"

Ritsu scratches the back of her head and grins.

After a few minutes of staring into the darkness which were given an illuminating effects, thanks to the fireflies. Ritsu glanced at Mio who looked like she's really enjoying. She doesn't want to end it but needed it to.

"Hey, Mio? Come on, let's go back. They're probably looking for us."

Ritsu first stood up and gives a hand at Mio. After Mio accepted it, Ritsu then pulled her, but too much to make their face only an inch away. Both stared at each other like the time became slow motion for them.

'She is so beautiful.' Ritsu stared.

'..her eyes looks like it's going to..' Mio blushed.

Seeing this, Ritsu first looked away. "Uhh… come on, let's go back."

"O-Okay…" Mio is still blushing but still manages to say, "T-Thank you, Ritsu."

"For what?"

"For what you have shown to me."

"U-Uhh… no problem! haha" scratching the back of her head, "…and you know what? Being sweet like that gives me the itches." She chuckled, but later rewarded by Mio.

"I-Idiot!"

…_**end of flash back.**_

* * *

Morning came.

"Oh my God! I'm going to be late!" Ritsu now jumping off her bed, then directly proceeds to the bathroom.

Reaching inside, she passed by the mirror and took a glance at the necklace.

"Oh yeah? I forgot about this."

She tried to remove it, "Huh? Why wouldn't come off?" irritated, "Arghh.. I'll think about this later. Maybe the lock is jammed."

After rushing, she jogged down the streets going to Mio's.

'…is there something on my face?'

She tries to ignore the people watching her. And later on she reached the Akiyama residence.

Ringing the bell, Mio opens the door.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late!" giving her trademark grin.

"If you'll do this again, I'll go ahead!" Mio said irritably.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't hear the alarm ring!"

"Whatever.. let's get going."

While they're walking down the streets, Mio pulled Ritsu's sleeves.

"What is it, Mio?"

"Didn't you notice?" Mio whispered.

"Notice? Notice what?"

Even though it's very obvious to her what Mio meant, she plays dumb just to avoid it.

"They're staring at you!" panicked, Mio then froze.

It took Ritsu a while to notice that Mio is no longer walking beside you.

"M-Mio, are you okay?"

"Did you do something again!?" she said angrily.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I didn't do anything wrong… at least not yet?" Ritsu then burst into laughter.

"Ritsuuuu!"

"Alright, alright… I didn't do anything, okay? Maybe they're just caught up by my good looks?" she chuckled.

Mio then realize that Ritsu is not wearing her hairband.

'I didn't notice that earlier!?'

"Hey, Mio? Are you okay?" waving a hand in front of Mio's face.

"Uhh.. y-yeah.." she looked away, '…not good. I'm losing it.'

Suddenly, three girls blocked their way.

'What's this?' Ritsu thought.

"A-Ano.." one girl spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Y-You're Tainaka Ritsu-san right? From Houkago Tea Time?" slightly blush.

Hearing both parties, Mio's jealousy burst.

"Ritsu! We're going to be late!"

"Oh yeah! We need to go! Ja!" Waving a hand.

Ritsu then grabs Mio's hand and they started to run.

'I wish you'll never let go, Ritsu.' Mio blushed and stares the back of the girl who ran ahead of her.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

haha yay! done! xD

well, not really..

the story is actually done.. just need some editing.. tee'hee xP

...that's why I divided it by chapter. :)

- what do you think will be the challenges? HAHA *evil smile*

RnR! Arigatou gozaimasu! xD

God bless ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters aside from the story..

**Chapter 2: A CRUSH?**

* * *

Reaching the entrance of their school, the bell rang.

"Crap! We're late Mio!"

"Yeah… and it's all your fault, baka!"

Running towards the school building they were blocked by a group of girls.

"Tainaka-san!" they chorused which makes Ritsu and Mio into a halt.

'What now?' thought Ritsu.

One of the girls spoke, "Y-Y-You look so h-handsome, Tainaka-san." She then blushed.

'What the?' confused, but manages to say, "I don't know about that… but, t-thanks? Anyways, we need to go… we're late." Waving a hand, "ja!"

Now they are running down the hallway.

"Hey, Ritsu! If we're going to be caught running down the hallway, I'm going to kill you!"

"Yeah, yeah… save that for later, right now we're going to be late."

When they reach the room, Ritsu attempts to open it when a girl called her.

"T-Tainaka-san!"

Ritsu turned her head and gives an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, we're late."

Leaving the girl behind.

'Was it just me… or I just saw her face turned red?'

* * *

"TAINAKA-SAN! AKIYAMA-SAN! You're both late!"

Sawako's voice echoed through their ears which makes them stood up from their crawling position.

"Yo ho! Sawa-chan! Sorry for being late." Ritsu grinned while scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry we're late, Sawako-sensei." Mio courteously apologized.

Both bowed and went respectively to their seats.

When Ritsu took her seat, she then noted to herself the stolen glances her classmates are making.

.

.

.

The bell rang after their last subject in the afternoon.

'I don't know what's going on but Ritsu became so popular all of a sudden…' Mio thought while currently putting her things inside her bag.

'…maybe because of her looks? I mean…'

"Barnacles…"

"Kyaaah!"

Fist collides with head.

"Ow! That hurts, Mio…" Holding her head in pain.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, Ritsu!" Mio snapped back and aided Ritsu, "Does it still hurt?" giving a worried face.

"Ahh… no I'm fine… What are you thinking anyway?" Ritsu then stood up.

'There's no way I'm telling you!'

"…well, you're spacing out with a red face. You're not sick, are you? Coz, I'll take you home."

'Take you home!?' panicking.

"Hey, Mio? You're spacing out again."

"Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking of something."

"Oh… about what?"

'…about you!' "N-Nothing, let's just go now to the music room."

Mio automatically back-faced Ritsu to avoid seeing her Oh-so-red face.

* * *

While heading towards the music room, they were again blocked by a group of girls.

'I'm tired of this… really.' Ritsu mentally deadpanned.

"T-Tainaka-san! A-Ano…" one of the girls spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I-I-I would like to give you this!" extending her hand with a letter that is in color pink with a heart shape sticker as a lock.

'What is she doing!?' Mio glares at the girl who didn't notice her on fire.

"For m-me? Ya sure?" she asked while taking the letter.

"Y-Yes! Please accept it!" she bowed down.

"Ours also!" the others followed.

Ritsu felt the awkwardness in the air yet she still accepted all their letters, then the girls left.

After receiving the letters she then said, "Oookaaay? What shall I do with this?" deadpanned.

"Ritsu, they're not~"

"~love letters?" Ritsu continued, "I think it is… look at this!? It has heart shapes all over! And now I'm feeling itchy…" attempts to scratch her back.

Before silence took over, Ritsu spoke up.

"Neh, Mio? It's not valentines yet, right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" keeping her cool.

"It's kinda awkward receiving this letters; I'm not used to it." Ritsu then pulls one letter and starts reading it.

Noticing Ritsu she then gave an unnoticeable glare, 'Will you please tear that apart!?' eye twitching.

But before her jealousy won over her she then diverts her anger by asking, "Neh, Ritsu? Where is your hair band anyway?"

"Huh, Oh? I don't know where it is…" She then folds the letter back and putting it inside her bag.

Mio fidgets, "well, you look…" she trailed off.

"I look? What?" glancing at Mio.

'Handsome for a girl without it!' she then looks away, "C-Cute…"

Even though Mio said it in a whisper Ritsu still heard it.

"Oh..." she also looks away. Both now are blushing.

So the journey towards the music room is undeniably quiet.

* * *

When they reached the music room, Ritsu opened it and they find Mugi, Yui, and Azusa sitting on the table. Azusa then stood up.

"Ritsu-senpai!" Azusa approached to Ritsu with a slightly blushed face.

"What is it, Azusa?"

"Can we practice? I mean, just the two of us. The rythmer and the drummer practice."

Ritsu's eyebrow twitched in disbelief.

Mio was shock because of their junior's eagerness, and to think, just the two of them!?

"Azu-nyan! That's not fair!" Yui plunges to her kohai and hugs her, "I should be first, coz I'm the lead!"

Azusa struggles herself away from Yui's grasp, "No way, Yui-senpai!"

"How about we practice, Ricchan?" Mugi said with a slightly blushed face and dreamy eyes.

'What is happening to them?' "U-Uhh… I don't feel like practicing, sorry!" raising both arms like surrendering. "I would like to have some tea though." She then proceeds to the table.

"I-I'll get the tea!" Mugi said enthusiastically.

As they are all seated, Mugi placed the cake still on its box.

"Now, what do we have…" slowly opening the cake box, "…wow! strawberry cake!" Ritsu said in excitement.

Mugi cuts the cake and gives the slices to their designated owners.

"Huh? Mugi, where's mine?" Ritsu protest.

"Here…" pushing the plate towards Ritsu, "We'll just share."

Ritsu cocks an eyebrow.

'Share!?' Mio mentally reacted.

"Why share? It can still be cut into two?"

Mugi smiled and cut the cake into two…

"Yey!" Ritsu yelp.

…and throw the other cake into the window.

All of them were stunned after what Mugi did.

"Now here, we'll just share." Smiling at Ritsu.

'What the…' Ritsu thought, "W-Why did you do that? I mean, it's such a waste."

"Well, I just wanted to try what it feels like to share with others."

"As a matter of fact Mugi, you always share." Ritsu deadpanned.

"But Ricchan! I want to try sharing a cake with you!" Mugi exclaimed while looking directly into Ritsu's wide eyes.

'She's serious? so weird...' Ritsu then blinks out of confusion, "T-That's very flattering Mugi. Really."

"Ricchan! How 'bout my cake, you want to try?" Yui offered.

"Ahh, no thanks, Yui."

"How 'bout mine, Ritsu-senpai?" pushing her plate towards Ritsu.

"N-No thank you, Azusa! It's okay."

Suddenly, all their attention was taken when Mio stood up irritably, she then glance at Ritsu who is bewildered by her action, "I'm going to tune-up my bass." She then huffed towards her bass direction.

'Now, what's wrong with her?' Ritsu thought while following a gaze where Mio is heading.

* * *

Later on, their afternoon ended up wild because the other three wants to have time alone with Ritsu.

"Oh man, I'm dead beat!" Ritsu said while stretching arms. "I'm not sure what's going on but man? All the people I've met today are sure weird-for-real!"

"Does that include me?" Mio's eyebrow twitch and fist ready.

"N-No! You're exempted!" Ritsu scratches the back of her head and chuckled awkwardly.

'I can't tell her today…' Ritsu sighed, 'I'm out of energy to defend myself. Well, maybe a walk alone together can make my day.'

"Neh, Mio~"

~Bzzt…

"Just a sec. Moshi-moshi?"

After a minute, the call ended.

Mio looks at Ritsu and says, "I'm sorry, Ritsu. I can't walk with you home today. My mom said I have to run an errand coz she's going to be late for dinner." Giving an apologetic look.

"Oh no! that's okay… you should probably go now so that you can finish it before night time." Giving a reassuring smile, "I can go home by myself, don't worry."

"Take care of going home, Ritsu." Smiling back before she turns her back and closes the door.

Ritsu sighed, 'So much for the plan of confessing today. Well, better get home.'

* * *

When Ritsu is now walking towards her home, she glanced at the park.

'Maybe I'll just stay there for a few minutes.'

She then headed towards one of the benches and noticed someone familiar sitting on the bench.

'Huh? That man…' she then approached the man.

When she was about to speak,

"It's you again, young lady." The man spoke without looking at her.

'How did he….' Blinking in confusion, "Y-Yeah…" she awkwardly said.

"I see you wore the necklace."

'Now, he's really freaking me out! How the hell did he know? He didn't even look at me for a sec!?'

The man turned his head up to look at Ritsu.

"Oh yeah.. thank you for this again." Scratching the back of her head.

"It's nothing." The old man smiled.

Ritsu then remembers something, "By the way sir, when I was about to take the necklace off~"

"~it won't come off?" the old man continued.

Stunned, "U-Uhh, yeah… Sorry I broke it. The lock maybe jammed because I accidentally slept with it." She bowed.

"No, don't worry. It's not broken."

"How come? Coz I probably might~"

She was then cut off again, "~it really won't come off if you haven't found the right person who is meant for you." Turning his gaze towards the swing.

"What?" was the only word Ritsu manages to say.

The old man smiled.

* * *

"Onee-chan! Mom and Dad will be late for dinner and I'll be sleeping over at my friend's house. So, you okay here alone?" her brother asked while sticking his head in Ritsu's room.

"Huh? Wha~ Ah! Yeah sure." She unconsciously replied, still staring at the ceiling while lying on her bed.

"Okay! I don't need to take dinner here, coz I'm taking one at their house." Satoshi then closes the door.

Ritsu is not in the mood of minding other things today, coz she's still busy interrogating the old man's words.

"The necklace won't be removed if I 'found' the 'right' one who is 'meant' for me." Emphasizing those words that slowly makes her worry.

"…and more over, the necklace won't be removed if that someone will…." She then burst into red, "….k-k-kiss me."

She bit her lip for that impossible thing that's going to happen like who knows?

She buried her face on the pillow, "…I hope that someone will be Mio. But I don't even know if she's like me? Yeah, I know I like her a lot but if she's not meant for me then the necklace won't come off."

Disappointed with her own words, she still manages to come up with a plan.

"I'll confess tomorrow! I will, this time! And if she doesn't love me back the way I do, then 'that' person is still out there." She sighed.

"…but I really do love her."

Sleep then took over her.

…**to be continued.**

* * *

yo! sorry for the late update! :) ehehe

I'm very busy for the Earth day on Monday.. we need to give a preformance, much to my dismay.. x(

well, anyways thanks for reading! :D

RnR! thanks again! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters aside from the story..

**Chapter 3: Confessions**

* * *

"Mio! Mio! Come on, open up! Hurry!"

Early in the morning, Ritsu is already worked up and hysterically banging the Akiyama residence's door. Mio then immediately opens the door and finds a panting Ritsu in front of her.

"W-What happened, Ritsu?" baffled by Ritsu's act.

Before the girl in question answered, she already lock the door.

"Why did you lock the door, Ritsu?" raising an eyebrow.

"Before...that...let's get to the living room…first…" Ritsu breathed heavily and wave a hand at Mio who's still confused.

When they are now sitting on the couch, Mio reach out to Ritsu a glass of water.

"Thanks…" Ritsu immediately drank the water.

"So, what happened?"

After Ritsu puts down the glass, she then began explaining, "I really don't know.. But it's like this… when I readied myself for school, I got out of the house…"

"…and?"

"…and while I was walking down the streets, there was a girl who approached me and says 'I love you'…"

Mio's eyes went wide but Ritsu didn't notice it and still continued her story.

"Of course, I was really shock ya know?" she then scratch the back of her head.

"…and when I was about to say something~"

"~YOU ACCEPTED HER!?" Mio shot Ritsu a question. After that was thrown, Mio looked away in embarrassment. 'Why did I ask that? Arghh!'

Ritsu was taken aback by Mio's bluntness, "What? No, wait! Let me finish!" Ritsu defended.

"…as I was saying, when I was about to say something.. Another girl came to me and says she really likes me a lot."

'…will you please shut up?' Mio cocks an eyebrow while looking back at Ritsu.

"…and another girl came and tells me she loves me. Until more of them approached, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran."

"So, you ended up here?"

"Y-Yeah…" scratching the back of her head and laugh nervously.

Mio bit her lower lip and says, "Maybe they're just caught up by your 'good looks' again?" deadpanned. Their eyes met.

"Ya think?" Ritsu smirked, and Mio looked away blushing.

When Ritsu spoke, Mio looked back.

"…just kidding. I think they're crazy." Ritsu remarked while brushing her bangs away from her sight.

Mio's eyes went wide, 'I didn't notice that!'

"What is it, Mio?"

"Y-You didn't wear your hair band again?" Mio is constantly blushing because she finds Ritsu's looks so irresistible.

"U-Uhh.. Oh yeah… I didn't know where it is."

"…"

Noticing Mio's silence, she then scooted near her.

"Neh, Mio?" Ritsu said it in a loving voice.

"Y-Yes?" she didn't make any eye contacts.

"You're not…"

'Oh no! Don't tell me, she notice my feelings!?' Mio panicked.

"…going to school?" Ritsu continued.

"…"

Ritsu then burst into laughter and silenced when a fist lands on her head.

Aiding her head, "Ow? What do you think I was going to say?"

"I almost forgot! Baka!" a slight blush paints her cheeks. She then proceeds to the door.

"haha, sorry… well, you go on ahead. I'll just stay here." Saying that while following Mio from behind.

"What? You're not going to school?" looking back at Ritsu when she almost get a hold of the door knob.

"No…" shaking her head, "I. Am. Not. Going. To. Risk. My. Life. Out. THERE!" pointing at the door.

"Just by that, you're skipping school?"

"Yep…" she closed her eyes and nods.

Mio walks towards Ritsu and pulls her collar, "No, you're coming with me!"

Ritsu fights herself away from Mio's grip, "No! Mio, please! Just for today. I don't know what will happen to me if I go to school now."

Mio then noticed the necklace because of her constant grip on Ritsu's collar.

"What's that?" letting go of Ritsu's collar.

"This?" pointing the necklace. Mio nodded.

"A necklace.." she grinned and at the same time flinched when she received a glare from Mio.

"Uh, okay… a man gave it to me." Scratching the back of her head.

"A man?" 'I didn't know you have a boyfriend!'

"Yeah, he gave it to me as a token of gratitude for saving him from an accident." 'I can't tell you the other details, Mio. Gome.'

"You saved him?" 'Thank God! I thought it was your boyfriend.'

"Hey, do you by any chance don't believe me?" tilts her head to the side and eying Mio in a questioning look, "Coz your face says a lot."

"Uh.. No! I believe you…" giving a smile, 'At least it's not your boyfriend.'

'Did my heart just skip a beat?' Ritsu slightly blush.

"Come on, Ritsu. Let's go now." Mio said while pulling Ritsu's sleeves.

"What? No, I told you~"

"No, you're coming with me and don't worry I'm here." Mio smiled in assurance.

"T-Thanks." she then grinned and scratch the back of her head.

* * *

While walking down the street suddenly a girl approached them which makes them stop.

"A-Ano…"

"Not again…" Ritsu whispered to herself which didn't passed by Mio. "Yes?"

"Y-You're Tainaka Ritsu-san from houkago tea time?" said the girl with a smile and a slightly blushed face.

Ritsu almost agape, 'Damn… she's cute.' And blinked furiously while looking at the girl face to skirt.

The girl noticed Ritsu's stare and grip her skirt while looking down blushing.

'She's from different school, I see.' Ritsu also slightly blush, "Ahh, y-yeah…"

"C-Can you be my date, Tainaka-san?" the girl asked while playing with her skirt.

"What did you say?" Ritsu and Mio said in unison.

"C-Can you be my date, Tainaka-san?" the girl repeated.

Ritsu thought that the girl is cute so, "Well~"

"~Ritsu, WE'RE LATE!" Mio exclaimed which startled the other two.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, gotta go." she mentally face palm herself, 'I forgot Mio is here!' Waving a hand at the girl, "Hey, Mio! Wait up!"

Leaving the girl stunned.

* * *

Later on... They've arrived at their destination much faster, thanks to Mio.

When they walked down the hallway, Ritsu avoids any eye contacts from the people around her.

'Dammit! This creepy necklace's side effect is really freaking me out!'

Finally they reach their room, but when Ritsu was about to open the door she was pulled from behind her collar and slam her back against the wall.

"Ow! Wha~" Ritsu's eyes went wide after seeing the person gripping her wrist.

"Hey! What are you doing?" trying to escape from the other girl's grip.

"I'm just going to show you how much I love you." The girl said while leaning closer.

Ritsu closed her eyes for the incoming impact. But later, she realize that there is no lips present on hers. She then opened her eyes.

"Don't DO that in public! Or rather, DON'T DO THAT TO RITSU! You got me!?" Mio said angrily after she hit the girl's head who yelped in pain.

"S-Sorry, Tainaka-san! Akiyama-san!" she bowed in a hurry and ran away.

Ritsu recovers back after seeing Mio burst and says, "T-Thanks, Mio… I owe you one." She then gives her trademark grin.

"N-No problem…" Mio looked away in embarrassment. She can't believe herself that she'd be able to burst like that.

"So, come on…" Ritsu opened the door for Mio.

Mio smiled and brings herself in.

* * *

Even though the class went on smoothly, Ritsu on the hand always receives a passed on notes with the same content.

'I love you, Ritsu-san!'

'I always like you, Ritsu-san!'

In which she finds it a little bit chaotic. Imagine her desk underneath, it's like a trash bin.

'I really like this kind of attention… but hell! I take it all back!' she then sigh when she notice someone's poking her back.

When Ritsu looked at the poker, she notice that the girl is holding a note. She then assumed it's another love note, when she was about to put it underneath her desk, she glance at the Sender's name. It's from Mio.

'What!?' she immediately read the letter.

_~neh, Ritsu? Can you have a sleep over at my house? My parents are away this weekend and they'll be back on Monday night.~_

'I thought it was a love letter from her!' she then sigh, 'Why would I expect that she loves me? I don't want to let my hopes up.' She then replied to the letter.

_~sure thing! ;) ~_

When the bell rang for their last class in the afternoon, Ritsu stood up and immediately caught all her classmates' attention.

'Oh man… this is insane!' still currently avoiding any eye contacts.

She then noticed that Mio is approaching to her.

"Neh Ritsu, let's go now to the Music room."

Remembering what happened before, she immediately declined.

"Ahh, no! I don't' feel like going. You can go without me."

She then noticed Mio's disappointment, 'Sorry…'

Ritsu then whispered to Mio, "Well, I'm going to get ready. I'm sleeping over, right?" retrieving her head, she then gave Mio a wink.

"Bye, Mio! See ya later!" waving a hand before closing the door.

'Was she blushing? I hope she's not sick.' Ritsu thought.

Noticing the girls starting to gather around her, she then started to walk faster.

'It wouldn't hurt breaking a few rules today, right?' chuckling at her own statement, 'I'm glad P.E is my favorite subject.'

She gave a little chuckle before dashing out of the building.

…**.to be continued.**

* * *

Yahoo! finally... hahaa sorry for the late... late? haha I think..

anyways, late update... tee'hee..

I think I kinda mash things up.. well.. sorry.. -_-

anyway, thanks for reading! :)

RnR! ;)

God bless..


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ya! Hehe

So, I decided not to end it just yet.. hahaha

I was too overwhelmed by your reviews.. xD

Anyways, here is the 4th chapie..

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters aside from the story.. ;)

**Chapter 4: I can't believe it!?**

* * *

When evening came, Ritsu is now knocking on the Akiyama Residence's door.

"Who is it?" asked Mio.

"It's me, Mio…"

After Mio opened the door she then blinked furiously and brows knitted together.

"Yo, Mio?" waving a hand in front of the girl's face, "Won't you let me in?"

Reality then struck Mio, her eyes went wide. She already knew how Ritsu looked without her hair band, but never in her life had she seen Ritsu looked without it while wearing a pair of jeans, a black shirt underneath a white jacket with a hood covering her head.

"Hey… you've been standing there for like… a minute now? And my bag is heavy…" deadpanned, Ritsu puts her bag down and inserted her hand inside her pocket while looking directly at Mio.

'Oh. My. God! Ritsu looked so… so… so… i-irresistible!' Mio mentally squealed while her cheeks slowly emitted red hue, 'Is this how God punishes me for not telling my feelings?'

She immediately snapped back from her thoughts, "C-Come in…"

When Ritsu got inside, Mio closes the door. As she turned around, she then felt a warm palm pressed onto her forehead.

"You're not sick, are you?" Ritsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

'I swear! I can see smoke bursting out of my face!' Mio then took a step back while saying, "N-No, I'm fine… thank you for your concern."

Retrieving her hand, "Oh… alright, come on." Smiling before turning her back on Mio and leading the way.

As when Ritsu was about to take a step in the stairs, Mio is following her from behind when a knock came on the door. They both turned their heads towards the door.

"Huh? Who could it be at this kind of time?" Mio whispered.

Before opening the door she asked, "Who is it?"

"Mio-chan, it's mama." She said in a cheerful voice. Mio then hurriedly open the door.

"Mom?" confused, "Why did you bother to knock? You have a key, remember?"

Ryuko brought herself in while answering, "That's why I came back… I forgot the ke~ Oh? You have a visitor." She directly added after seeing the guest.

Ritsu bowed, "Good evening, Akiyama-san. Sorry for the intrusion."

"No, that's okay…" she smiled and then turns her head towards Mio.

"I didn't know you have a boyfriend, Mio-chan?"

After hearing the word 'boyfriend', Ritsu directly straighten herself up and both had a matching red face.

"MOM!" Mio exclaimed, "This is Ritsu!"

Ryuko blinked out of confusion, "Oh? Sorry for mistaken you as someone else Ricchan…" she then chuckled, "So you're here because you're accompanying Mio-chan while we're away?"

"H-Hai, Akiyama-san!" Ritsu answered like a soldier. Coz she still hasn't recovered of what Mio's mom said.

Ryuko went towards Ritsu and hugged her tightly while saying, "That's sweet of you, Ricchan!"

"Mmph!" Ritsu is now struggling to muster any words because her face is in between the two lumps of heaven of her hugger.

'Oh God! Her chest is… should I say it?... heck! Damn big! No wonder Mio's also.' Because of her thoughts, her blushes are now overlapping against each other.

On the other hand, Mio's eyebrow is now twitching. 'When will you let Ritsu go, mom?'

It's like Ryuko heard what her daughter had thought and directly let Ritsu go. The girl who just got in captive is now breathing heavily.

"You're staying right, Ricchan?" Ryuko asked with a smile.

"Y-Yes, Akiyama-san." Still on the verge of controlling her breathing.

"Then that settles!" she then pulls out her phone from her purse and starts dialling. When the call got answered, "Hello, dear? You can go without me, I'll just be staying here with Ricchan and Mio-chan… yes… alright… take care dear, love you!"

And just like that, Ritsu's plans got ruined.

'I can't believe it!'

* * *

In Mio's room, Ritsu is lazily lying on the floor staring at the ceiling.

'Tch… every time I had to confess, something will interrupt?' knitting her eyebrows together and pouting.

She then heard the door swung open and heard footsteps coming towards her. Ritsu didn't mind who it is.

"Ritsu! Don't lie there. You're going to catch a cold!" Mio said while in a scolding pose.

"Hai, hai…" she replied while sitting up. "Hmm.. Mio, where's your mom?"

"She's downstairs." Mio replied while fixing her bed.

'Yosh! This is a good time!' "Erm… Mio?"

"Hmm?" glancing at Ritsu.

"I need to tell you something." Ritsu gulped in nervousness.

Mio then turned around to face Ritsu, "What is it?" she then sat on the bed.

"Please don't get mad?"

"Why would I? Don't worry, I won't…" reassuring a smile.

Ritsu inhaled and exhaled to relax herself, 'Here goes nothing.'

"Uhm~"

Suddenly the door swung open, "Ricchan! I brought the futons!"

Ritsu sweat dropped, 'Nice timing…' "Ahh… A-Arigatou, Akiyama-san."

She then stood up to get the futons when her shirt hem was then held by Mio; Ritsu faced Mio with a raised eyebrow saying 'What?'

"What do you want to say to me, Ritsu?"

"Ahh… some other time, Mio." Scratching the back of her head while giving her trademark grin.

"Oh, alright." Mio then let's go of Ritsu's shirt.

When she got the futon, "Uhmm.. Akiyama-san?"

Turning back around, "Yes, Ricchan?" smiling lovingly at Ritsu which makes the girl blush.

'Gaah! Stop doing that please! Gosh…' Ritsu coughs, "Why there are two futons? I only need one."

Before Ryuko could reply she was cut off by Mio, "Mom? Why does Ritsu need to sleep on a futon? She can sleep beside me like we always do." Deadpanned.

"Well, I need someone who can accompany me on the floor." Chuckling before closing the door.

'That explains why…' Ritsu sighed.

Later on, she arrange the futons on the floor, just as she was finished Ryuko entered the room.

"Time for bed!" the woman exclaimed.

* * *

The moon shone brightly against the window, and gives an illuminating effect into the room. But a certain brunette is having a hard time sleeping.

'Need to think of a new plan…'

She then moved and faced Mio's bed when she felt arms snaking around her waist.

'Don't tell me she's like Mio!?'

But aside from snaking an arm around her waist, she also felt a pair of mounds pressed onto her back. Her breath hitched.

'Oh God? This is not happening!'

"Ricchan?" Ryuko whispered seductively.

" H-Hai, Akiyama-san?" she whispered back. She then felt her cheeks getting hot.

"Did I ever tell you that you look very handsome without your hair band?"

Her voice became much more seductive which sent chills onto Ritsu's spine.

"U-Uhh…" Ritsu bit her lip.

"Well you are…" she whispered in a husky voice and makes Ritsu in a frozen state.

'Don't tell me, Mio's mom got attracted to me as well!? I thought girls around my age are the only ones! What the heck?'

"Mom?" Mio peeked from her bed.

'Heaven's sent Mio! Thanked God..'

"Yes, dear?" still had her arms around Ritsu's waist in which Mio finds it annoying.

"Ritsu's not a pillow, mom." Deadpanned.

"Mou… but Ricchan's much comfy than a pillow…" her mom pouted.

Seeing no reaction from her daughter, she then let Ritsu go and said,

"Alright, alright… I get it… I know Ricchan's YOURS." She then chuckled while facing the other side.

If she hadn't face directly at the other side, she would have caught the two blushing.

Before silence came, Ritsu managed to spoke up.

"Hehe… your mother is just like you, Mio."

"Whatever…" Mio huffed.

"Anyway, why are you still up?"

"I-I can't sleep…" '…thinking about you!'

"Oh… Why don't you sleep here beside me?" opening the blanket to offer an entrance.

Without second thoughts, Mio directly jump beside Ritsu who chuckled in amusement.

When they are already positioned, Ritsu wrapped her arms around Mio's waist and pulls her closer. She then directly buried her face onto Mio's neck which makes the captive girl blush non-stop.

Because of this sudden act of Ritsu, Mio now is frozen underneath.

'God… I can't move!'

"Mio?" Ritsu whispered.

"Y-Yeah?" she answered in a timid voice. Mio then felt Ritsu's arm hold on tighter to her.

'Ritsu, if you keep this up… gaah! I don't want to commit such sin!' with her erratic thinking, her heart is now beating fast and started to hyperventilate. She bit her lip to ease herself.

"You won't leave me, right?"

Mio was taken aback by Ritsu's sudden question, "Ehh? What are you talking about? Of course I won't leave you." She then holds Ritsu's hand which is holding on to her. 'I won't let that happen… ' Mio holds onto her hand much tighter.

"Hehe, I was just making sure." She then gave a smile without Mio seeing it. She moved her head and unknowingly brushing her lips on Mio's neck.

Mio automatically bit her lower lip to avoid stifling a moan. 'Gosh Ritsu! Please don't do that!'

Mio now can't deny the fact that she got turned on with Ritsu's small gestures.

* * *

Morning came and Mio first woke up. She gasped and directly covers her mouth.

'Is this how morning should be?' her cheeks are then tinted with red hue.

Mio is now torn between squealing and shutting herself up. Their face, heck… their lips are just an inch away. She's still not moving an inch, currently eying Ritsu from her bangs down to her parted lips.

…it really looks inviting… How does it feel?

"What's how does it feel?" asked Ritsu before opening her eyes and met Mio's wide eyes.

"Y-You heard that!?" shooting herself up in a sitting position and directly covered half of her red face with the blanket. Ritsu soon followed.

"Yeah…" yawning while stretching her arms out, "So, what do you mean by that? Feel what?" Scratching the back of her head.

"N-N-Nothing!"

"Really now?" deadpanned, "If it's nothing you say then, why are you stuttering? And it sure feels like you're hiding something." Raising an eyebrow.

Mio is now caught off guard, "I-I-I~"

"~Mio-chan! Ricchan! Breakfast is ready!" Ryuko called out from the outside the door.

"Hai!" the two answered in unison.

'Save by the bell…' Mio sighed.

.

.

.

After they had taken their bath, they went directly to the dining area.

"Ohayo, Mio-chan! Ricchan!"

"Ohayo-gozaimasu…"

Mio and Ritsu took their seat across each other. While Ryuko hands them their breakfast.

When Ritsu was about to eat, she then felt someone's been watching as she turned her head sweat dropped came.

"Is there something on my face, Akiyama-san?" Ritsu asked. Mio took a glance.

She smiled right answering, "No, there's none… you're just so cute today, Ricchan."

Mio now can't eat properly because of her mother flirting with Ritsu.

Ritsu's sweat dropped again, "U-Uhh… I don't know what to say…" she awkwardly chuckled.

Mio's mom hug Ritsu which almost makes them fall onto the floor. Mio's eyebrow twitched.

"Mom?" Mio said in a voice with no emotion.

Ryuko who's currently hugging Ritsu, glanced at Mio and smirk.

"Is Mio-chan jealous?"

Mio directly blushed like mad, "W-What are talking about!?"

Thanks to her mom she loses her appetite.

"See? You are!" her mom exclaimed making Mio redder.

"I'm not!" she then abruptly stood up and brings her plate putting it on top of the counter.

Mio's mom chuckled seeing her daughter's reaction. Ritsu on the other hand, is baffled with the heated conversations of the mother and daughter.

In her room, she sulked directly on her bed, 'Ughh! I can't believe her! I'm not…' clenching her jaws, '…jealous.' Mio buried her face onto the pillow, "Am I?"

"Mio?"

Hearing Ritsu's voice makes her froze from the spot.

"What?" she replied with an irritating tone.

"Sorry about earlier…"

Taken aback by Ritsu's apology, she then turns her head towards Ritsu's direction.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not like you did something wrong?"

"Uhh… well, I am really sorry about the way your mother had acted."

'She's sorry for mom?' "Why are you sorry for mom? You know that she's clingy." Glancing away, 'Yup! She really gets on my nerves right now.'

"Well, yeah… but not as clingy as today." Ritsu then awkwardly laugh. "Anyways, are you really jealous, Mio-chan?" smirking.

"What!?" she directly shot herself up.

Ritsu is now rolling on the floor, laughing as hard as she can.

"Baka!" she then silence Ritsu with her fist.

"Ow! What?" holding her head, "Why? Is it true?" eying Mio who looked away.

"And what if it is true?"

Ritsu's now turn to be taken aback, "Wha~ well… I..."

Both are now blushing like there's no tomorrow. Before the awkwardness took over Mio spoke, "I just don't want to see my mother embarrassed herself while there is a guest." She then looked away, 'arghh… If I could just tell you!'

Mio looked back when she heard Ritsu chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…" smiling at Mio.

"How about we do our homework?" 'Just to divert my thinking away from you.' she invited Ritsu while she headed towards her study table.

"Just let me copy." Grinning at Mio who then shots a glare at her, "Okay, then… just teach me how." She then laugh whole heartedly.

…**to be continued.**

* * *

yo! kinda long.. hahaha was it awkward? lol xD

anyways, thanks for reading!

RnR xD

God bless!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know if you'll like this chap. But here ya go!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters aside from the story... :)

**Chapter 5: What a crazy idea!**

* * *

Inside the classroom, Sawako-sensei is handling back their homework. After handling the papers, she then calls Ritsu's attention.

"Tainaka-san?" pushing her glasses up. Ritsu then stood up.

"Hai, sensei?"

"Please proceed to the office after your last class."

"Hai.."

"Okay, class dismiss." She then carries her books and proceeds out of the classroom.

As Ritsu was packing her things, she noticed Mio's presence.

"Ritsu?"

Glancing at her, "What is it, Mio?" 'Gaah! Will you all please stop looking at me?'

"Why did Sawako-sensei called you out to her office?"

Instead of answering, she brought her paper up to Mio's face. Mio's eyes went wide.

"You failed!?" she exclaimed which gained some of her classmates' attention.

"Yep!" 'Coz I want to discourage them all.'

"B-But, I thought you cop~"

"~nope, I didn't." grinning at a confused Mio.

"Baka!"

"Gome, Mio…" Ritsu then took her bag, "Ja! See ya later at the club room."

"Ja…" she answered while following a gaze at Rits, 'Ritsu, what's wrong with you?'

* * *

In the faculty office.

"What!?" Ritsu exclaimed which startled the other teachers.

"Shh…" Sawa-chan hushed an ecstatic Ritsu, "If you want to pass, you must wear the clothes I bought." She sheepishly smiled.

"No way! That's one crazy idea!" eyebrows are now twitching.

"Crazy as you called it, but I will base your grades in wearing them to make up for your failed homework." Sawa-chan smirked, "Alright?" she then winked.

Ritsu's eyes went wide, 'I can't believe it!'

* * *

The four girls are now sitting on their designated areas waiting for their drummer, while Mugi is handling the tea.

"Neh, Mio-chan? Where did Ricchan go?" asked Yui who's resting her chin on the table.

After Mio sipped her tea, "She's been called to the office because she failed her homework." She then sighed.

"That's too bad." Mugi commented while giving them their cake. Suddenly the door swung open.

"S-Sorry, I'm late." Ritsu said in a timid voice, not eying her companions. She kept her eyes on the walls, shifting alternately.

Hearing silence, she continued explaining.

"Sawa-chan says that I need to wear and change every hour just to make up for my failed homework." Looking down, "There are four hours left 'til the afternoon end so, you already get the idea." She then looked at her friends with a furrowed eyebrows and a forced grin.

Mugi poured the tea out of the cup. Azusa blinked furiously while blushing. Yui dropped a piece of cake from the fork. And Mio, who is certainly beet red and eyes wide.

"Uhh… guys?" raising an eyebrow.

In their point of view, Ritsu is wearing a tuxedo. With the absence of hair band, she looks like a male model for formal clothes. In short, she looks hot.

When all of them snapped back, they hurriedly gather around Ritsu. Except for Mio, who is left behind the table.

"Ricchan/Ritsu-senpai!" the three exclaimed.

Ritsu got shock from their sudden loudness, "What!?"

"Ricchan, you look handsomely cute!" Yui squealed.

"Not only that Ritsu-senpai, you also looked attractive and very pleasing to watch."

"Ricchan, it really suits you." Mugi now had this dreamy look in her eyes.

The three had blushes visible from Ritsu's eyes. 'Awkward…'

"Uhh… will you all please calm down?" raising a defensive hand, "So, I decided that we should practice today."

"Hai!" the three chorused in eagerness.

'What just happen?' Mio blinked.

Ritsu is now positioned behind her drums, she then sighed 'Even though I'm not in the mood to practice, this is much better to kill time than nothing.'

After seeing that her band mates are ready, she raised her drum sticks, "Yosh! Fuwa fuwa taimu! 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4..."

* * *

Sometime later, their practice ended much sooner.

'Am I hearing things right?' she asked herself.

"Uhmm… one more time guys."

After they all responded with a nod, Ritsu taps her sticks for the third time.

While they are in the middle of the song, Ritsu who's banging her way through the song, sweat dropped, 'Just as I thought.'

When they notice that Ritsu had stop drumming, they all then followed.

"Is there a problem, Ricchan?" Mugi asked with a concerned face.

"U-Uhh… I think."

Mugi tilted her head in a questioning manner.

"What I meant was, you all are not in yourselves today."

They stayed silent. Ritsu sighed again, "Uhmm, I think this might be a bit strange but… are you distracted about the way I look?" she stood up and brush her bangs away, they all fidget, 'Bullseye…'

Mio instantly looked away, while the other three had their eyes wide and blushes intact. Ritsu noticed their silence, 'It's a yes then?' again, she sighed for the record.

"I better get change… an hour just passed by, ja!" waving a hand before closing the door.

Reaching the faculty office, she then knocked.

"Sawako-sensei?"

"Hai, Tainaka-san?"

"I think I need to change now, and please I hope it's not a clothing that can cause distraction." Deadpanned.

"Alright, but I think this time, it won't." giving a knowing smile before turning her back and proceeds to her drawer.

After a few minutes, "Tainaka-san, here it is."

She raised an eyebrow, "What are you on?"

The teacher just chuckled.

* * *

Along the hallway, Ritsu is about to melt because of the girls constant stares. Some girls squealed as she passed by.

'Better pick up my pace if I don't want to have bruises all over my body.'

Not for long, she reaches the music room.

"I'm back!" She then awkwardly laugh while scratching the back of her head.

If their faces can emit steam, the room will be really cloudy by now.

This time, Ritsu wore a black polo shirt buttoned 'til the neck part, then a checkered white knee shorts matching with a Kedz shoes. To fit all of this, she also wore a Ray Ban glasses.

'Oooohhh, God…' Mio thought, 'Gaah! Snap out of it, Mio! This is so not you! Too out of character!' she then felt her cheeks getting hot and look away.

'So, Mio doesn't like the way I look?' Ritsu then pouted.

"Well, I think Sawa-chan wants me to cross-dress the whole afternoon."

When she turns her head to the side, he finds Mugi, Yui and Azusa agape and face flush.

'Not… good.' She immediately turns around and proceeds walking out the door.

"I'll just be outside… uhh, getting fresh air. Ja!" waving a hand before closing the door. 'I'll just kill some time at the rooftop.'

Not for long, Ritsu was woken up by the sound of her phone. She then took it out from her pocket and answered the call.

"Moshi-moshi?" she lazily answered.

"Tainaka-san!" Sawako screamed which makes Ritsu pulled the phone away from her ear. "It's time for the next attire!"

Ritsu sighed, "Hai, hai… coming."

* * *

Along the hall way, Ritsu is sneaking her way through 'til she reached the office.

'Safe at last.' After knocking, the door opens and revealed Sawa-chan holding a black outfit and smiling sheepishly.

'…or maybe not.'

* * *

After dressing for the third outfit, Ritsu walked down the hallway back to the music room until...

"Tainaka-san!" the girls squealed while starting to run towards her.

'Crap! Wrong way!' Ritsu hurriedly face back the other way and started running. 'Who cares about the rules? I don't want to die!'

"Tainaka-san! Matte kudasai!" one of the girls called.

'Sorry, that won't happen.' She then pick up her pace

For about 30 minutes, Ritsu is running around the school building for her life. Luckily, she manages to escape from her squealing fans.

'I'm not to brag but, am I that handsomely irresistible?' she breaths in a whole scoop of air and breaths out, 'What a necklace.'

Ritsu then leans against the wall with her foot as support and balance. She then runs her fingers through her fringes when suddenly she felt a thug against her collar and felt her back slammed against the wall she's leaning.

"Wha~!?" her eyes widen.

"I finally found you." Said the girl who manage to grip on her wrist tightly.

Ritsu was taken aback by the look of her captor; she eyed her from head to foot.

'I would be lying if I say she's not cute. Heck! She's beautiful.' Blinking at her own thoughts, 'What am I thinking?'

"Can you please let me go?" wriggling her wrist.

"No can do." The girl said in a cutesy manner with a pouted lips, "…And with that look on your face Tainaka-san, I think you find me, let's say… cute?" smirking.

"Whatever, just let me go." Ritsu said in a cold manner.

The girl then leaned closer to Ritsu's ear and whispered seductively, "Don't worry, I will… until I get a kiss from you." She retrieved back her head.

Because of the girl's seduction, Ritsu felt her cheeks becoming hot and heart beats fast.

"Stop messing around!" she spat.

"I'm not." The girl is still holding Ritsu.

"If you're not, then can you please let me go?" staring the girl with no emotion.

"After I get what I want." She smirked.

Before Ritsu could react, the girl already motioned herself forward when, "Itaaaii!" she immediately let Ritsu go and holds her head. She then opened one of her eyes and look at the initiator. Her eyes directly widen because she felt Mio's cold dark aura while glaring at her.

"I must be going." She said before turning around and looked at Mio for the last time with 'I'll-deal-with-you-later.' look.

After the girl was gone, Ritsu sigh in relief.

"Thanks, Mio."

Instead if answering, Mio huffed and walk away.

'Ehh? Did I do something wrong?' "Hey, Mio? Wait up!"

* * *

"Here Ricchan, the last outfit."

'Ricchan? Oh yeah, nobody else is here but us.' She then took the clothes.

"Try it on now."

"Why are you so eager? I'm not gonna change clothes here."

"Well, nobody's here but us." She smiled.

"Alright, but no peeking!" she sticks out her tongue and receives a giggle from the older woman.

After a few minutes, she got out wearing the clothes Sawa-chan offered.

"Gaah.. I look so weird in this outfit." Looking at herself down to her feet. When suddenly she was pushed against the table and almost sat on it.

"You look very cute in it, Ricchan." Sawa-chan said in a husky voice.

Ritsu's eyes went wide, 'Don't tell me…?' "Stop joking, Sawa-chan." She joked and gives a forced smile.

"I'm not joking." She then leaned in for a kiss when she felt something on her lips. Something smooth and plain. Sawako pulled back and look at the barrier between her lips and Ritsu's.

"If you'll continue to do that, I will not hesitate to post this picture of yours all over the campus." She smirked.

"Stop j-joking Ricchan. Give me that." Trying to reach for the picture in which Ritsu takes it away from her much further.

"No way…" she sticks out her tongue, "Wanna continue?" she then laughs.

The teacher looks at her with disbelief.

Ritsu is now waving the picture, 'This is fun… but sorry Sawa-chan, my first kiss won't be you.' She then smiled unknowingly.

"So, what's your decision? You want a kiss?" she then moves closer to Sawa-chan, "I'll give it to you but starting tomorrow, this rock star picture of yours will be all over the campus." She then gives an evil smirk.

"Alright, alright… You win. Just don't post my picture!" Sawa-chan beg, pulling the hem of Ritsu's shirt, "Ricchan! Please don't!" forming tears on her eyes.

Deadpanned, "Your over reacting, Sawa-chan."

* * *

In the music room, Ritsu sat awkwardly while constantly pulling her collar.

'So tight…'

"Ricchan!" Yui called.

"Nani?" turning her head to Yui's direction.

"What kind of costume is that?"

Sweat dropped, "I don't really care about it right now."

"Mou, but Ricchan…" Yui pouted.

Ritsu looks at Yui pathetically, "A prince outfit."

"Sugoi neh, Ricchan! Can you also dance?"

"I don't~" an idea suddenly came up, "Actually yeah, I know a bit." Ritsu then stood up and walks towards her bag, the four curiously followed a gaze at her.

After getting something on her bag, "Now, can we go to the main music room?"

They all looked at the object Ritsu was holding, 'An iPod and a mini speaker?' Mio thought.

* * *

Ritsu started the music which played a waltz song. She then walk towards Azusa and reached out her hand while courteously bowed, "May I have this dance?" looking directly in Azusa's eyes and makes their kouhai blush. She then took Ritsu's hand and receives a smile from her senpai.

'Does she really need to smile like that?' Mio thought and rolled her eyes while taking her seat.

When they are positioned, Ritsu lead the dance and Azusa followed smoothly.

'Wow, Ritsu-senpai is really good.'

After a few spins, their dance ended. Ritsu lead Azusa back to her seat while currently holding her hand, she then placed a kiss on her hand before letting go. Azusa is now staring off to space.

Ritsu laugh mentally, 'Pfft… Azusa's reaction is so cute! hahaha'

She then turns her head to the side and finds Yui, 'I don't know how this dance with Yui will be…' she then walked towards her, '…I just don't to be obvious that my target is really Mio.'

"May I have this dance?"

"I would love too, Ricchan! But I don't know how." She then tilted her head childishly, "I just want to watch though… tee'hee…" Yui sheepishly smiled.

"Haha… Alright…" 'Nice, Private! This is much faster to get to Mio.' She then look towards Mugi and sweat dropped because the answer is very obvious. It is written all over her face.

"May~"

"~YES!"

Ritsu flinch, 'Excited?' she stops herself from urging to laugh, so she just smiled in amusement.

Moments later, the song was about to end. Ritsu gave Mugi a few spins before kissing her hand and saying, "merci pour cette merveilleuse danse, Mademoiselle."

"Thank you and your welcome." She then gave Ritsu a quick kiss on her cheeks. Ritsu immediately stepped back in surprise with her eyes wide.

"I'm heading home first, Ritsu." Mio said coldly. When Ritsu turns around and finds Mio already at the door, ready to leave anytime soon.

"Wha~!? Wait, Mio!"

Too late, Mio already closed the door.

* * *

Mio reached the park in no time.

'Gaah! Why am I angry? It's like I care if she didn't asked me to dance!'

"Akiyama-san!" said an angry voice.

She immediately stop and shot her head towards the direction of her caller.

'Huh, she's the girl from earlier.' "Yes?"

Suddenly she was then pushed against a tree and growled in pain.

"STAY AWAY from Tainaka-san!" glaring at Mio.

By instinct, she immediately answered obviously to the question, "Why should I?"

"Coz you're in the way!" she spat.

"Whether I stay away from her or not, she's the one who always comes to me. Coz obviously, she's my best friend."

"Well, not anymore. That's why don't you ever interfere." She threatened.

"You have no right to tell me what to do." Mio answered sarcastically.

"Why you!" she raised her palm.

-SLAP-

Mio eyes widen and also the girl's. "Ritsu!?/Tainaka-san!?"

Cheeks redden from the impact, Ritsu then looks the girl with a cold look which makes her pale.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Tainaka-san!" she bowed.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on Mio."

Mio on the other hand, was taken aback, 'Ritsu is surprisingly…. Cool.' She didn't notice the girl already left crying and only felt warm hands on hers.

"Mio, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, thanks." Directly looking away.

"Thank goodness." Letting her hands go, "So, can I come to your house? I need to change." Ritsu then turns around which makes Mio look at her in disbelief.

Mio never really thought a prince would save her.

Ritsu stop on her tracks and turns her head towards Mio, "Your mom is not home, right?"

"U-Uhh, no… She's currently traveling with dad."

'Good…' Ritsu then chuckles, 'I don't want that to happen again.'

* * *

Mio is rummaging something on her closet, while Ritsu is sitting on her bed.

"Seriously, Ritsu? What are you thinking going out like that?"

"Well…" scratching the back of her head, "I was going after you when I saw that girl following you… I can't help myself but to follow you both." She looks down in embarrassment, 'Tch, can't believe I got carried away.'

Ritsu then notice Mio's delicate feet, she looked up and finds Mio undeniably stunning and blooming in beauty.

"Anyway, thank you again for saving me Ritsu." She gave Ritsu a sweet smile that almost melts her away and utterly mute.

'Tch… control yourself… control yourself…' "Oh yeah!" she abruptly stand to cause distraction.

"What?"

Ritsu asked her to sit and directly obeyed by Mio. She then pulls out her iPod and played the waltz.

"May I have this dance?" she boyishly smiled.

'She's really handsome to be a girl!' Mio blushed at her own thoughts, 'No! Control yourself… control yourself…'

Mio took Ritsu's hands and as they are positioned, the song started and Ritsu lead the dance.

'Since when did Ritsu got taller?'

When Mio was still distracted from her thoughts, 'Yosh! Here's my chance.'

"Mio?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something." Ritsu's heart rate became erratically fast.

"What is it?"

Ritsu gave Mio a spin before answering, "It's about my fee~" "~Mio-chan! I'm home!" Ryuko notify her daughter.

The two went into a halt and parted, 'She always has a nice timing.'

"O-Okaeri!" after answering, she looks back at Ritsu, "What are you trying to say, Ritsu? About your fee…?"

Ritsu flinch, "Uhh, school fee! Yeah, that's right! haha" she then scratch the back of her head. Upon hearing Ryuko's footsteps on the stairs, Ritsu immediately pick her things up in a hurry and dumps it all into her bag and immediately opened the window.

"Maybe next time, Mio! See ya, ja!" Ritsu then jumps out of the window. Mio tries to catch Ritsu by following, "Wait, Ritsu! You're still…" she's gone, "…wearing the outfit." She then smiled unknowingly.

'She's like Romeo.'

The door swung open.

**…to be continued.**

* * *

yo! sorry for the late update.. hehe XD

I made this the longest.. hahaha

I was just too lazy to type it down.. hahaha I actually finish this chap. I think, a week ago? hahaha *take cover*

so I don't know... i really don't know if you'll like this chap. -_- gosh..

some ideas are coming out from the blue.. hehe

anyways, thanks for reading!

RnR..

God bless...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters aside from the story… oh! And there OOC-ness.. tee'hee c(:

**Chapter 6: Love triangle date?**

* * *

Under a bright moon lit room, a certain blond haired girl constantly shifts her position.

'Merci pour cette merveilleuse danse, mademoiselle.' Mugi recalled what Ritsu had said to her after the dance.

'It means, thank you for that wonderful dance, miss.' A blush crept on her cheeks, 'I didn't know Ricchan can speak French. It's really…' she covers half of her face with a blanket, '…romantic.'

Mugi then sat and picks up her phone beside the bed. She then giggles after seeing the wallpaper. That was the time where the two of them first hang-out since Mio decline Ritsu's offer and got bump into her.

'I'll do something about it.'

* * *

Early in the morning, Ritsu is already not in the mood. She kept interrogating herself, 'Every time I had a new hair band, it'll just disappear the next day! Gaah! Don't tell me the necklace hid it? Tch...' she was then brought back to reality when she felt her shoulders being shaken. She then turns her head to the left.

"Ahh… G'morning, Mugi." She smiled.

Mugi giggled, "Glad your back, Ricchan. Good morning." She then gave a smile.

Ritsu got confused, "Huh? I didn't go anywhere?"

"Not physically…" Mugi giggles again, "I just greeted you three times before you answered back."

"Uh… oh, sorry 'bout that. Ahaha…" Ritsu awkwardly laugh while scratching the back of her head.

"Shall we go?" Mugi smiled before turning her back and lead the way. Ritsu soon followed after gaining attention.

* * *

Their last period in the afternoon ended in a way nobody would expect.

"Uhmm… Ano… did something happened?" Azusa asks while taking her seat. She then takes note that her two senpai are not in a good mood.

Ritsu is lying on the bench while covering her eyes with her arms. Mio is just sitting on her usual seat quietly and emitting an aura like 'I-don't-feel-like-talking'. Seeing the situation, Mugi giggles while handling the tea. Azusa looks at Mio with a worried look and glance at Ritsu whose legs are hanging can only be seen, she then sighed and heard a chuckle which makes her head turn.

"What is it, Yui-senpai?"

"Here's what happened, Azu-nyan. Earlier…"

* * *

_**Earlier at class… (Yui's POV)**_

"I would just like to remind you all that the school festival is coming." Pushing her glasses up, "and if have decided what your class will do submit it to me on Monday, okay?"

"Hai-sensei!" the class chorused.

"Manabe-san? You take the lead. Class dismiss." Sawako commanded before heading out of the classroom.

"Hai, sensei." Nodoka bowed.

After half an hour discussing what to do in the festival, they all gather their things and head to their respective destination.

_**..end of flashback.**_

* * *

Azusa sweat dropped, "I don't get it Yui-senpai. How did Mio-senpai and Ritsu-senpai fight?"

"Ehh? I didn't tell you?" Yui said while munching the cake.

Deadpanned, "You didn't. Just the part where you all decided what you wanted to do for the festival."

"Ehehehe, I'm just excited for the festival and our kissing booth." Yui sheepishly smiled with a crumb attached below her lip.

Azusa abruptly stand which startled Yui, "A KISSING BOOTH!?"

Yui nods, "Yup, I told you it's a booth, right?" munching her cake.

Azusa takes her seat, "Yes, you told me it's a booth. But not a KISSING BOOTH!" she clarifies. And because of the information makes her blush, she then clears her throat. "So, why did they fight again?" Taking a sip.

"Oh that? Well after class dismissal, Ricchan wasn't watching where she was going and got bump into one of our classmates and both of them fall onto the floor. Ricchan was on top and Mio-chan suddenly got mad because of her carelessness." Yui continued munching her cake.

"Ahh, that's why." Azusa sighed.

"Ricchan, your tea might get cold." Mugi called.

"Hai, hai…" Ritsu stood up and took her seat across Mio. She took a glance at Mio and receives a huff and looked away, she then sigh.

* * *

Later at night, Ritsu lazily lays on her bed. At some time, she rolls over. "It's so boring." She muttered, "Ahh! Might as well send a message to Mio." She then picks up her phone and types.

[Mio, since its Saturday tomorrow… uhmm, wanna hang out?]

In a few seconds she got a reply.

[I'm not in the mood.]

She sighed in disappointment.

~Bzzt..

She then directly opens the message. 'Mugi?'

[Ricchan, do you have any plans tomorrow?]

'Hmm… since Mio doesn't wanna, so I guess…' [Nope, why?]

[Can you accompany me? I need to buy something.]

[Sure thing, Mugi! What time and place shall we meet?]

[Before lunch and no need the meeting place, I'll be coming over to your house, okay?]

[Alright, see ya!]

[See you tomorrow, Ricchan and good night.]

[Good night.]

'Oh yeah, better tell Mio about this.'

[Mio, I'm accompanying Mugi tomorrow. I'm telling you this coz you'll probably be looking for me, so good night! ]

She then prepares herself for bed when she receives a message. She then smiled in amusement.

[Can I also come along?]

'Better ask Mugi first.'

[Mugi, Mio wants to come along with us. Is it alright?]

A few seconds later, [It's alright. ]

[Thanks, ja! X)]

She then directly sends a message to Mio.

[Mugi says, it's alright. So come by before lunch, okay? Good night, Ja! ]

[Okay, good night. See you.]

* * *

Next day came and Ritsu is already prepared. She is now currently busy facing the mirror and fights off her bangs.

'Gaah! I really need a new hair band. Again!'

A knock came.

"Hai! I'm coming!" she hurriedly went down and opens the door.

"…" Ritsu agape on the sight of Mio.

Mio wore a dark blue 3/4 shirt that has a wide neck which almost exposed her cleavage. Matching with a gray skinny jeans with doll shoes.

"Wow… you're all dress up, I see." Smirking.

Mio immediately looks away to avoid any exaggeration of her blushes.

"So, how do I look?" placing both of her hands on her hips and grins. Mio took a glance.

Ritsu wore a white long sleeve polo which is then folded 'til the elbow part and buttoned 'til the neck part, then with a black vest. The lower part consists of a black loose skinny and a pair of white sneaker.

"Uhh, you look…" 'Super-duper handsome! Gosh, how many times have I used that word?'

Ritsu smiled and blinks, waiting for Mio's answer. "What?"

"…good." Mio slightly blush.

"Oh, thanks!" she then grins at Mio.

~Honk!

"Oh, Mugi is here. Come on Mio."

After bidding goodbye to her mother, they then directly went to the parked car.

"Ohayo-gozaimasu Ricchan, Mio-chan." She greeted cheerfully while stepping out of the car.

"Ohayo, Mugi."

"Yo!" Ritsu grins.

"So, shall we go?" Mugi offered.

"…uhh, using this car?" Ritsu asked while staring at the limo.

"Yes, is there a problem Ricchan?"

"There's no problem but… I'm not used to ride in fancy cars. hehe" scratching the back of her head.

"Then, how about we commute?" Mugi smiled.

"That's fine with us." Mio agreed.

"Alright.." Mugi gave a smile before turning around and talked to the driver. After a minute, the limo went off.

"I told him that I'll just call, so shall we go?"

The two nod in agreement.

* * *

As they are walking side by side, Ritsu got to be in the middle. She then glance at Mugi, 'Mugi looks cute in her dress.'

Mugi glance at her and quickly diverted her gaze to the road.

The ojou-sama wore a flower designed dress with a belt accessory on her waist.

'Mugi's legs are too exposed! And her chest is too much to handle! Gaah!' she blushed unknowingly.

Mugi scooted much closer to Ritsu which makes her flinch. Mio notice the sudden closeness and she also moves closer to her.

'The road is so wide! Dammit!'

Mugi slipped her arms into Ritsu's and continued walking; Ritsu noticed the sudden intimate contact and shots her head to Mugi in surprise. Mio notice this and she also grabs Ritsu's other free hand.

'This is so awkward!' Ritsu protested, eyebrows twitching.

Ahead of the road, there are two girls walking towards their direction. Ritsu notice the other girl blush as she laid her eyes on her, the girl whispered to the other.

"Those girls are very lucky! I don't care if he's a playboy who's dating two girls at once, I want to be with him!" she squealed.

"Shhh.. you'll be heard." The other hushed.

After they passed each other, Ritsu's eyes directly went wide, eyebrows knitted.

'Did she just called me a playboy!?'

"Ricchan, is there something wrong?" Mugi asked.

"N-Nothing…" 'Thank God…' "We're here."

* * *

Inside the train, Ritsu looked like she had a big problem. Well, she has.

'What is happening with you two? I would just like to remind you that there are just 5 of us in this very big cart.' A vein pops out on her forehead.

The two didn't move an inch, and they even rested their head on Ritsu's shoulders.

'This will be a long ride…' she sighed.

Across her, she heard a faint chuckle and looks at the source. She finds two girls whispering to each other while smiling, directly looking at them. Ritsu shot a curious look and receives a smile while waving at her.

She flinches and returns a smile before looking away. 'That was awkward.'

The train operator notifies his passengers that they are close to their destination.

'Need to wake them up.'

* * *

Inside the mall, the three are window shopping. Glancing at some store as they pass by.

And this time, Ritsu kept her arms to herself.

'Better to be safe than sorry…'

She glanced by a small stall that sells accessories.

"Ahh, chotto matte…" she directly went in, followed by Mio and Mugi.

"You're buying a new hair band?" Mio asked while watching Ritsu chooses.

"Uhuh… my bangs are in the way, I can't see very clearly." '…and also because of this, girls go loco around me! Tch…' she mentally added, 'this necklace is really getting on my nerve.'

After choosing one, she directly went to the counter and paid for it. Mugi approached Ritsu, "Shall we take our lunch?"

In coincidence, her stomach growled. "Hehe, sorry 'bout that." Scratching the back of her head in embarrassment, "Come on!" grinning.

Moments later, they arrived at the restaurant Mugi pin point.

"Whoa! Mugi, this is awesome! …and by the looks of it, you can feel the atmosphere saying 'Very expensive!' gosh.." Ritsu sighed out of excitement.

"Don't worry about it Ricchan." Mugi assured with a smile.

"K.T. Restaurant? This means…?" Mio turned her head to Mugi and received smile. She instantly went pale, 'I can't compete with Mugi using money! No chance!'

Ritsu pulled a statue Mio inside. "Come on, come on…"

* * *

After taking their lunch, they then proceed to the sole purpose of their journey. Buying things that Mugi needs and bought some other materials that they want.

"Ritsu, Mugi… I'm going to use the lavatory. Can you please wait for me?"

"Okay, don't take too long." Ritsu said.

After Mio had gone, "Shall we wait by the bench?" Mugi offered with a sweet smile. Ritsu nods.

As they are seated, silence came.

'Do you know that feeling when you're with someone you know who likes you, yet you don't like them that way is with you… ALONE? That's the feeling… awkward.' Ritsu sighed.

"Ricchan? Can I ask you something?" Looking at Ritsu.

"What is it?" glancing at Mugi.

"Do you like me?"

'…it finally came out.' "O-Of course! I like you."

"That's not what I meant." Mugi stares at her hands over lap.

"Oh…" 'God, what shall I do?' Ritsu panicked. Mugi shifted her position to get a better look at Ritsu.

"Ricchan, can I have a chance to be with you?"

"…" blinking, 'such a heavy atmosphere!'

"Do you have someone in mind?" giving Ritsu a curious look.

"…Y-Yes"

"May I know who that person is?"

"Gome, Mugi." Glancing away.

"I see…"

Ritsu glanced back and finds Mugi smiling. 'Huh?'

"Ricchan, are you going to confess?"

Ritsu was taken aback by Mugi's bluntness.

"Y-Yes, but I'm not in a hurry though."

Mugi stands up and face Ritsu with a smiling face, "well, I am."

"Eh?"

"I'll give you two weeks!" holding a peace sign.

"For what?" cocks an eyebrow.

"For you to confess… if you can't confess within that time…" Mugi turned around.

Ritsu gulped, "..then what?"

Mugi face Ritsu back, "You'll be mine." She then giggles.

Ritsus's eyes went wide, "You can't be serious?"

"I am…"

"B-But Mugi? Sorry but I don't like you that way." Ritsu lowered her head.

Mugi moved closer, "Ricchan?" Ritsu looks up and immediately froze as their noses are touching, "…I have my ways on how to make you like me." Mugi pulled back and then giggles at Ritsu's reaction.

"So starting on Monday, the countdown begins."

Before Ritsu could answer, she spotted Mio coming towards them.

"Sorry to make you wait." Mio pants.

"It's okay, Mio-chan." She smiles at Mio, "Shall we head home?"

The two agreed. And Ritsu got a problematic face.

* * *

"Thank you for accompanying me, Ricchan, Mio-chan. See you on Monday."Mugi smiled and wave her hand while inside the limo.

"No problem, see ya!" Ritsu flashed a grin.

"See you, Mugi." Mio waves back before the window of the limo closes.

"So, come on." Smiles at Mio.

After a few minutes, they are still walking along the busy streets. Ritsu watches her surrounding and spotted ahead a girl on top of the ladder trying to put up a banner when…

"Watch out!" Ritsu directly rushed and catch the girl on time. Ritsu landed on her back and girl landed on top. Mio ran towards the two.

"A-Are you okay?" Ritsu supported herself with her elbow. The girl pushed herself up and meets her eyes with Ritsu's. 'Does every girl that got attached to me needs to be cute?'

"I-I-I-I…" the girl stuttered. They're still staring each other's eyes.

'Okay, that's too much. TOO MUCH!' Mio mentally reacted.

"Are you hurt somewhere?" Ritsu continued interrogating.

"N-N-N-N…"

Mio bit her lip in anxiousness and loudly clears her throat which makes the girl snapped back and instantly stood up lending a hand at Ritsu.

"Thanks.." she dusted herself, "Be careful next time." Giving a smile to the girl who is still in trance.

"A-A-Arigatou!" she bowed nervously.

"No problem! We shall go ahead, ja!"

Before they could completely turn their back, "Wait!" the girl called back while holding onto Ritsu's arm.

Ritsu turns her head, "Wha~" her eyes went wide.

"T-Thank you again." The girl looked down in embarrassment after giving Ritsu a kiss on the cheeks. Ritsu is now frozen on the spot she's standing.

Mio can't take it anymore, "Ritsu!" Mio glared, after Ritsu snapped back with a flushed face, she turns her back and walked away faster.

"Eh? Mio, wait up!" Ritsu ran and tries to catch up at a pissed Mio. After catching up, "Sorry…" scratching the back of her head and nervously laugh.

'You seriously like that kiss, didn't you?' huffing and looked away.

"Eh? What?"

"Nothing… let's just hurry and head home." Mio ignored Ritsu's constant stare. 'I really don't care, actually!' walking much faster. 'Need to change topic, I don't want to be obvious.' she tries to relax herself.

After Ritsu catches up she directly asked, "So, where's the hair band you bought?"

Ritsu realize she's not holding any bag, "What the…? Where the hell is it!?"

**…to be continued.**

* * *

**...did she just called me a playboy!?**

hahaha... well, sorry about the late update! :) hehe

I hurriedly type this down coz I'll be having a tons of fieldwork after this day. gosh...

water sampling, etc.. blah blah blah.. -_- burden..

so, yeah.. maybe your reviews can make me feel better? hehe

RnR :D

God bless! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Yo! Sorry for the late late late update! :/

I'm kinda stuck with our field works... gosh…

But we're almost done! :D

The next thing we're going to do when we get back is…..enroll!

I'm just surprised that I was mention on one of the reviews... :D

Kinda flattering.. hahaha or not. X) lol

In this chap, let Ritsu relax.. hahaha and let Mio do the work out… ya get what I mean? ;)

So, on with the story! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside from the story.**

**Chapter 7: Wrong timing!**

* * *

"See you tomorrow Azusa-chan!" Ui bid goodbye to Azusa who's waiting for the traffic light to go green.

"See you, Ui." She smiled while waving goodbye. The light then turned green.

* * *

Ritsu sighed as she got out of the convenient store.

"They don't need to fight." She muttered, "Those two really insist over whose cent I'm going to accept, gosh…"

She then continued sipping her juice as she spotted someone familiar ahead. 'Azusa?' she stared intently to make sure, 'She is! Hehe…'

Ritsu ten thought of scaring Azusa but then was distracted when she saw a black-hooded man. 'Huh? Who's that?'

* * *

-6:39 pm-

Azusa watches the time on her phone, 'Gosh… it's getting late. I'd better hurry.' She puts her phone back in the pocket.

Azusa turned to the corner when, "Mmph!" she felt her mouth being covered by s handkerchief. Eyes widen and tears starting to leak out, "Mmph! Hmmph!"

Azusa tries to call for help while struggling to escape the man's grip. Her captor then carries her to a quiet place.

"Hey you! Let her go!"

A familiar voice came up which makes her captor tightened the grip.

"Do you want to die?" he growled and pulled a pocket knife while his other hand covering Azusa's mouth.

'Ritsu-senpai!?' azusa's eyes went wide and shook her head nervously gesturing at Ritsu not to come near.

"Why? Do you?" Ritsu answered back. She then settles her bag and slowly approaches the armed man.

"Oh, so wanna play tough little girl?" the man replied irritably. Ritsu shrugged which makes the man more irritated.

"You bitch!" he pushes the captive girl at the corner and sprinted towards Ritsu.

"Ritsu-senpai, run!"

As the man was near Ritsu, he tries to stab her but is then quickly dodge. "You're slow." She said in a cool voice.

She then grabs the man's arm and twisted it to his back; he growled out of pain and lets the weapon go. But he then manages to escape Ritsu's grip and face her with a closed fist ready to throw.

On the corner, Azusa couldn't help but watch her senpai helplessly who's trying to save her. 'Ritsu-senpai.'

The man throws his fist but was then again dodge by Ritsu. And this time, Ritsu grabs his arm and flips him a hundred eighty degrees and fall onto his back. He then stand up and saw Ritsu ready to tackle him again, but instead of fighting back, he ran away.

"Coward!" she spat, 'Oh yeah! Azusa!' she hurriedly scans the area and finds her crouching on the corner crying. She then approached her and hugs her tightly.

"There, there… shhh… it's alright now Azusa." She hushed, "…so stop crying." Azusa then hugs her back, "R-Ritsu-senpai! I-I'm so scared!"

"Shh… it's okay now… come on." She stood up bringing Azusa with her. "I'll walk you home." Grinning at her that makes the kouhai blush.

* * *

'Ritsu was kinda hurry…' Mio thought as she walked side by side with Mugi. 'Well, I know she has no duty and all.'

Reaching the music room, they saw Yui standing in front of it not bothering to go inside.

"What's the matter, Yui-chan?" Mugi asked.

"Shh…" Yui placed a finger on her lips, "Keep quiet." She whispered.

"Why?" Mio whispered back.

"Just listen…" Yui crouched and place an ear on the door. The two then followed.

"_Can I remove this?"_

'Is that Ritsu?' Mio brows knitted and listen very eagerly.

"_Y-Yes…"_

'Azusa?' she added, 'What are they doing?'

"_Whoa! Uhmm… its sides are reddish."_

"_P-Please be gentle, Ritsu-senpai."_ Azusa said with a timid voice.

"_Is this your first time?"_

'FIRST TIME!?' the three had the same thought, their eyes widen and blushes bloom.

"_Y-Yes…"_

"_Okay, so I'll be gentle then."_

"_Nnnhh… aahhn… Ritsu-senpai…"_

"_Does it hurt? Coz I'll stop."_

'Are they~ no, that's sill Mio. haha' she relaxed herself and listened again.

"_N-No, continue please."_

"I think they're very busy right now." Mugi whispered with a sparkling eyes and a blushed face. Yui and Mio gulp at once having the same thought.

'So, why in the music!?' her then widen at her thought, 'What am I thinking?'

After hearing Azusa moan, their ears perked up like a dog and instantly stick their ears back to the door.

"_Ri-Ritsu-senpaii… aaahh.."_

Their blushes are now overlapping with the previous one. They then heard Ritsu breath heavily.

"My God, it's hot. The hairs are sticking all over my face."

"_Are you okay, Ritsu-senpai?"_

"_Yeah! There's no heat that can stop me! Haha… shall we continue? …oh… it's swelling coz of my rubbing."_

"_It's okay, Ritsu-senpai. I know you're not an expert on this."_

"_Shall I change my style of rubbing?"_

"_No, its okay… you can continue using that method."_

"_Okay, I'll continue then."_

"_Aaanhh… aaghh.. se-senpai.. It kinda hurts."_

"_Darn, there's blood on my fingers. Sorry 'bout that."_

'That's it! I can't take it anymore!' Mio abruptly in anger and when she was about to push the door open, she was then tackled by Yui who's covering her mouth and and Mugi who's holding her body.

"Shh… they're doing something in private, Mio-chan." Yui whispered. Her eyes widen in disbelief.

"_Here's a tissue paper, Ritsu-senpai."_

"_Thanks… well, are you going to be alright if I'll go any further?"_

"_Y-Yes, don't worry."_

.

.

.

"_Aaanhh… s-senpai! That hurts…"_

"_Gome Azusa… I'll just put this on to~"_

-THUD-

Ritsu and Azusa's eyes went wide after seeing Mio.

"~avoid infection on your wound…" Ritsu continued in a fading voice while staring at Mio in surprise.

"Konnichiwa Mio-senpai." Azusa greeted cheerfully, she then notice her two other senpia behind the bassist back, "Oh. You too, Mugi-senpai and Yui-senpai."

Ritsu notice the other three's silence after they enter.

"Uhh… did something happen?" she then cocks an eyebrow.

Mio clenched her teeth, "How about explaining to us, what are the noises that~Mmmnh!"

"Ahaha… Mio-chan is very worked up today." Mugi said nervously while covering Mio's mouth. Ritsu tilts her head in confusion.

"Noises?" Azusa asked.

"hahaha, it's nothing Azu-nyan!" Yui sheepishly smiled.

Mio is struggling to escape Mugi's grip.

"S-So, Ricchan… what are you and Azusa-chan doing? You seemed pretty…" Mugi then eyed them from their current position, "…close." A blushed followed on her cheeks.

Ritsu is holding one of Azusa's legs that are on top of hers.

"Oh, I was just~"

"~BAKA!" Mio exclaimed after she cut Ritsu off.

She seemed pretty pissed off, and huffs away onto the table. Ritsu followed a gaze, seeing Mio sat on her chair. She then looks at Mugi with an eyebrow raised. Mugi sweat dropped and just shrugged. Mugi gives an apologetic smile.

* * *

Mio sighed as she walks up the stairs the next day.

'I haven't spoken to Ritsu after that. Arghh…' she rubs her temple in irritation.

As she was about to open the door in the music room, she then heard voices inside.

"_Why don't you remove your upper garment, Azusa?"_

'Ritsu?' Mio thought.

"_No, It's okay Ritsu-senpai."_

'…and Azusa?'

"_Well, just removed mine."_

'Are they…ah no! They're not doing anything.'

"_Well, we're going to be all on the floor today."_

Even though she can't see Ritsu's face, Mio already felt the latter is grinning like an idiot.

"_I just don't want to get dirty."_

"_Hmm, you've got a point. But you'll be soaking wet today."_

'Please Mio! Don't misinterpret whatever they're talking!' Mio calmed herself

"_You're right."_

"_Here, I shall help you."_

.

.

.

"_I shall put this beside mine."_

"_Ritsu-senpai?"_

"_Hmm…"_

"_Do you think the others would come before we're done?"_

"_No, I think not. Why do you ask?"_

"_Coz, we're going to be all over the floor today… and we'll also be soaking wet."_

"_Oh, then we'll clean ourselves before they'll arrive. So, let's get start~"_

-THUD-

Ritsu and Azusa's eyes went wide as they saw Mio totally pissed off. Again.

"You startled us." Ritsu breathe out of relief.

"Is there something wrong, Mio-senpai?"

"Ritsu baka!"

Ritsu's eyes went wide, "Huh? Did I do something wrong?" while raising an eyebrow.

"Arghh! Whatever! I'm going home!" Mio huffed away, slamming the door and leaving the two stunned.

"Uhmm, Ritsu-senpai?"

"Yeah? She has it today, right?"

"Yes, I think so."

* * *

Mio sighed and rubbed her temple while marching up the stairs to the music room the next day.

'I don't feel like talking to Ritsu today.'

And when she was about to open the door, she heard noises inside for the third time.

"_Ritsu-senpai… there…"_

"_Okay. Here, right?"_

"_Mmmnhh.. That spot right there felt good senpai."_

"_Haha… I know, right?"_

"_Was it good?"_

"_Y-Yes…"_

"_I just learned this though…"_

"_What is it, Ritsu-senpai?"_

"_If I keep massaging this spot here, you'll feel good."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, here I go."_

"_Mmmnnhh… aaannh… Ritsu-senpai, pressed it harder."_

'That's it! Ritsu's dead!' Mio clenched her fist as she continued listening.

"_Wow that felt good, Ritsu-senpai."_

"_Thanks, hehe… here are your clothes Azusa."_

"_Thank you, senpai."_

-THUD-

"My God! You startled us!" Ritsu exhaled.

"Is there something wrong, Mio-senpai?" Azusa asked while wearing her blazer.

"I hate you BAKA!" Mio shouted and immediately dashed out of the club room.

After a few minutes, they both came back to reality.

"Oh crap! I had to follow her!"

Ritsu hurriedly picked up her things and ran to the door. But before she was completely gone, she first waved goodbye to Azusa.

"Ja! See ya tomorrow Azusa!"

"See you tomorrow, Ritsu-senpai."

* * *

Ritsu did manage to catch Mio, but she is now standing outside her room.

"Mio? Come on, what's wrong? Can you please open up?"

"Go home, Ritsu. I'm not in the mood."

"Come on, open up. I noticed you've been like that these past few days."

"…"

"Open up, please? Mio…"

-CLICK-

As the door opened, Ritsu finds Mio's eyes swollen red.

"What happened, Mio?" She directly hugged the fragile crying girl. Mio went limp into Ritsu's embrace.

"Mio..." Ritsu whispered while she dragged Mio to the bed and both of them sat down.

"Tell me Mio, what's wrong?"

Sobs, "I just can't believe you Ritsu…"

"Huh?" she cocks an eyebrow.

"I mean, why in the music room?" Mio faced and stared at Ritsu.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

Mio broke Ritsu's embrace and stood up facing the girl with a scolding pose, "Arghh! The thing you and Azusa are doing in the music room!?" she demand.

"Oh, she was just helping me out."

"Oh, really? Helping you out? Or helping her out?"

"I don't really know what you're talkig about… and why are you angry all of the sudden?"

"Ritsu! You're in public! Really? In school? Specifically in the music room? Don't you have any privacy?"

Ritsu had an expression of disbelief, "Wait, what the hell are you talking about?"

"About you and Azusa…. Gaahh!" she back faced Ritsu, "Baka!"

"What about me and Azusa?"

"The things that you two are doing in the music room, in the beginning of last day?" Mio crossed her arms.

"Which part, when Azusa got a wound on her leg? Or, the time when we are told by Sawa-chan to clean the music room? Or, the next day after we're finished cleaning and massage her back?...so, Which one?"

Mio blinked out of confusion, "You're not…"

"We're not?" Ritsu stared at Mio who blush slowly, "Hey, Mio? Come on? We're not?"

Mio''s blushes are now overlapping with each other, "A-Are you sure that's what happened?"

"Yeah" Ritsu nodded, "So, we're not?"

"N-Never mind." Mio directly back faced Ritsu again out of embarrassment.

'I can't believe myself!'

"Hey, Mio? What is it?"

Mio's eyebrow twitched] because of Ritsu's annoyance.

"Miooo…" Ritsu whined.

Mio directly faced Ritsu with a red face and makes the latter shut up.

"We thought you and Azusa are doing this and that inside the music room!"

Ritsu blushed furiously and agape with eyes wide.

"There, contented?" Mio huffed and back faced Ritsu, "…and for your info, it's really different if you're just listening."

"I can't believe it." Ritsu said after she snapped back. After a few seconds, she then laughs out loud which makes Mio glance.

"Why are you laughing?" she said irritably.

Wiping her tears away, "It's just that, I can't believe that you could think of us doing that and besides you're so cute when you're jealous Mio." Stifling a laugh.

"I'm not! I just find it troublesome, baka!" her blushes tripled after receiving another laugh.

"Ow!" holding her head, "Sorry, okay?"

Mio sighed, "I'm also sorry for thinking something so indecent like that."

"That's okay." She grinned at Mio.

.

.

.

"But, are you really jealous? ~ow!"

…**to be continued.**

* * *

Again, sorry for the late update! :/

While I'm typin' this down, I'm having a break from our fieldwork.. *sigh*

It's soooooooooooo tiring! Glad I did finish this chap. Hehe

So review! Thanks :D

God bless


	8. Chapter 8

Yo! I'm back! Hehe

I'm sorry for this one... it's really pretty late.. (^_^)v

**Warning: This chapter has enough fluff to give you diabetes.**

…hahaha, for me.. it's fluffier today.. lol (^_^)v

So, on with the story! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters aside from the story.

**Chapter 8: Disastrous Festival!**

* * *

A bright sunny day greeted all the students in Sakuragaoka highschool. A perfect day indeed to enjoy the school's festival, but except for one.

.

.

.

A girl approached to Ritsu who's sitting by the window. Sulking.

"A-Ano...R-Ritsu-san?" she blushed.

Ritsu only glanced with an emotionless expression, "What is it?"

"Y-Your shift for the kissing booth is on the afternoon after your bands performance."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Ritsu's smile almost melt the girl away who ran and squealed, she then sighed. 'This might be my unlucky day.'

She then continued to watch from above the busy students preparing and entertaining guest down below.

* * *

An hour before their performance, they all gathered in the music room. All are busy preparing except for Ritsu. Azusa noticed this and approached her senpai.

"Ritsu-senpai, are you okay?"

Ritsu turned her head towards the latter who plastered a concerned facade.

"Well, yeah. I'm fine Azusa."

Even though she cast a grin, she's obviously not.

"Ritsu, are you not feeling well?"

Now, it was Mio's turn.

Ritsu mentally deadpanned, 'Actually, I'm not! This stupid necklace will drag hundreds of girls for me!'

"I'm fine, Mio." she then gave a smile.

"After our performance, you can take a rest Ritsu." Mio tapped her shoulder while giving off that loving smile before walking away and getting her bass.

'Kami-sama? Let this day be good to me.'

.

.

.

"Okay everyone! Get ready, you're on in a few minutes!" Sawako reminded.

"Hai~!"

Sawako watched them as they busied themselves in preparation.

-THACK-

They all turned their heads towards the direction of the sound, and finds Ritsu face-first on the snare drum.

"Are you okay Ritsu?!" Mio hurriedly approached the latter and pulled her into sitting position.

"Hnn... I'm alright." Ritsu sighed and so does Mio, but for different purpose.

'I hope I can survive this day.' Ritsu stretched out her arm and back. "Wooh! Alright guys, ya ready?"

A sudden change of mood bewildered everyone, especially Mio.

"What are you all looking at?" Ritsu blinked, "Yeah, I know I'm not in the mood earlier. I'm just tired, but now I'm alright!" she then flashed her trademark grin, but she mentally added, '...You all don't know the half of it.'

Seeing Ritsu, Mio smiled. 'I'm worried for nothing.'

* * *

Their performance ended in a blast. As they are walking back to their classrooms, they reminisce their performance earlier.

"Wow! Ritsu-senpai! I can't believe you have so many fans!"

Ritsu sweat dropped at Azusa's compliment. "But they are nothing compared to Mio's..." she then turned her head and snickered at Mio who blushed and lowered her head.

"S-Shut up, baka!"

"Oh, I'm heading this way. See you later senpai-tachi!"

"See ya!"

They all waved a hand before Azusa disappeared at the stairway.

.

.

.

"Yui?" Mio called Yui, who immediately came running.

"Nani Mio-chan?"

"Is that girl alright?"

"Yeah, the head nurse says she just needs a rest. And oh! She'll wake up after a few minutes."

"Is that so?" Mio sighed, "Thanks, Yui."

She then turned around towards Ritsu who's currently sitting with a crossed arm and a puffed cheeks.

"That's the sixth girl who fainted, Ritsu." She then placed both of her hands on her hips, "...do you have a tranquilizer on your lips or something? Coz ever since it's your shift, every girl you kiss fainted."

"You're overreacting Mio..." Ritsu deadpanned, "Who wouldn't faint if their crush laid their lips on them?" she chuckled and eventually received a blow on the head. "...sadist." she muttered.

As both of them turned their heads towards Mugi, they find her holding her nose.

"Are you okay, Mugi?!" Both in unison. Mugi just gave them a thumbs up, while her other hand is holding her nose.

* * *

Ritsu's shift was over, now she is taking a stroll around the campus.

'Twenty-five... no, twenty-six girls fainted. What a record.' she sighed and continued sipping her juice.

Everytime she passed by and amusing scenery, she can't helped but smile. Ritsu then reached the Sakura tree where she took a seat underneath it's shades, then laid her back using both of her arms acted as a cushion. Ritsu then started to hum.

~_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
__Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_boy~_

She then stopped after hearing another voice singing the song. A voice she's familiar with, she turned her head and finds Mio standing beside the tree while looking at a distance. Ritsu's eyes went wide, not only she was surprised by Mio, but also for the ambiance.

Mio still continued to sing when a wind came by and blew her hair. A background of a falling sakura leaves adds the effects. Mio tucked her hair behind her ear and diverted a gaze towards Ritsu.

_~You make it easier when life gets hard~_

In instinct, Ritsu chorused with her. Stares intact.

~_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again~_

While singing the song, Mio sat beside Ritsu and laid her head on her shoulder.

~_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh~_

"Nice timing, Mio." She chuckled with a slight blush on her face.

"Shut up." Mio's face exploded in red.

.

.

.

A few minutes passed by and they are still on their current position. Ritsu then started a conversation.

"Neh, Mio?"

"Hnn~"

"Are we going to be separated?"

Mio shot her head up in surprise, "What?!"

"I said~"

"No, I heard what you said. What I meant was, what do you mean?"

Ritsu sighed, "Well, we've been friends for so long and I know the time will come that there'll be a reason for us to be separated." she then smiled, '...but If that reason will be my feelings then... I'm not sure what to do.'

Ritsu pinched Mio's cheeks, "Ya can't be forever single Mio~!" she then chuckled.

"B-Baka!" Mio slapped Ritsu's hands away and head bowed.

Ritsu heard faint sobs from the latter, "Mio?! D-Don't cry! Geez..." she then pulled the crying girl into a tight hug and rubbed her back while her other hand caressed her hair.

"I'm sorry I even asked you that... I'm really sorry Mio." She then felt Mio's hands snaked at the back of her neck.

'Ritsu, don't say things like that! I don't know what I shall do if you're away from me... and yet, I don't want my feelings be the reason of our separation.' she continued sobbing.

Ritsu pushed Mio away to be able to see her face. Still, tears are leaking out from her beautiful eyes. Using her thumb, Ritsu wiped away her tears.

"Hey, I'll treat you today. How's that?" Ritsu sheepishly grinned, hoping the latter would lighten up her mood. "...or maybe not, you might get fat." she then bursted in laughter. "~Ow!"

"Baka!" Mio crossed her arms and looked away. When Ritsu started to laugh, Mio followed after finding themselves amusing.

It didn't took long when their laughter subside, and in coincidence Mio's phone rang.

"Moshi moshi? ….ahh, okay. I'll be there in a few seconds. Bye."

The call ended.

"Ritsu, I got to go. It's my shift today." Mio stood up dusting herself. Ritsu followed.

"Is that so? Okay... I'll treat you later after your shift then?"

"Okay, see you later Ritsu!"

Mio was about to turn around when Ritsu grabbed her wrist which makes the latter into a halt and glanced back. As Mio was about to ask, her words died in her throat as Ritsu planted a kiss on the back of her palm. Her eyes went wide and immediately blushed beet red with some visible puffs of smoke emitted by cheeks.

Ritsu retrieved her head and look into Mio's eyes, smiling. "See you later, Mio."

Mio couldn't control her emotions who certainly squealed out of joy, so she just hit Ritsu's head instead of giving in to her desire.

"Sto-Sto-Stop acting cool! It doesn't suit you, just so you know." she rolled her eyes and back face Ritsu to avoid more teasing. But a smile escaped her lips, she then started to walk away. 'Baka...'

"Bye, Mio!"

* * *

Ritsu waited for Mio's shift to be done. While waiting, she killed some time strolling around the campus while watching the events prepared by the students.

'I'll confess later... but how?' she looked up, 'Aha! I'll invite her to dance with me by the bon fire tonight!'

"That should be perfect!" she murmured.

~...with Tainaka Ritsu!~

Out of the blue, she heard her name announced from a distance. She stopped and glanced by the stage where the commotions are.

~I repeat... Who ever catches Tainaka Ritsu will get a chance to have a dinner date for two with her at a restaurant!~

Her eyes went wide and started to back away slowly.

~And the date will be held anyday you want, as long as this ticket hasn't yet expires.~

Some girls squealed out of excitement, while some are glancing from their left to right looking for her.

'Not good! I better hide!'

~Ready...Set...Go!~

'Crap! I know this day will be my unlucky one.' Ritsu ran for her life, taking the chance that the girls haven't yet seen her.

.

.

.

Ritsu immediately locked the door after entering the classroom. She then proceeds to her table to get her things. When she was about to leave, one of her classmates called her.

"Ritsu-san!"

'Oh God, please not that date again.' "Y-Yeah?" she nervously replied.

"Is it true that whoever catches you will..."

Ritsu sweated hard while backing towards the door.

"...get a chance to have a date with you?"

"T-That was just a joke... haha" as nervous as she is, she can't hide the fact that her words didn't matched her reactions.

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah.. haha.."

The girls were almost convinced but when she was about to turn the knob open, she then heard running paces just outside the door which makes her stop.

"Where did Tainaka-san go?" one of the girls asked. The running noises then continued to disappear away.

Ritsu sighed, suddenly she felt stabbing stares at her back. She then slowly glanced like a robot who had it's neck rusted, and finds her classmates in rage.

Ritsu's eyes went narrowed, 'Shit~!' she hurriedly opened the door and dashed outside like the flash in marvel heroes.

* * *

Mio got out of the room, since her shift was over.

'I kissed other people for the record!'

Mio heard commotions and glanced at her left, finding Ritsu who's running towards her direction. She then asked, "Neh, Ritsu? My shift is..." Ritsu passed by her, "...over."

"Later Mio! I'll just email you!" Mio turned her head at Ritsu's direction and finds her waving a hand.

"Tainaka-san~!"

Mio's ears perked and glanced at the opposite side. She then finds a group girls passed by her, bringing loads of strong wind that blew her hair away.

"...What was that?" she blinked furiously.

One of her classmates saw the commotions and stopped by.

"Oh, Mio-san? Don't you want to catch Ritsu-san?"

"Huh?"

"There'll be a dinner date for two with her if you can catch her."

Mio is still processing what her classmate had said.

The girl isn't fully aware that Mio is spacing out already.

"Well, I have a boyfriend.. if you're thinking why I didn't catch her.." the girl chuckled, "I'm going now. Ja neh!"

The girl left, she wasn't fully aware that the latter is not thinking anything aside from Ritsu. And the date case.

'A date...with Ritsu?' she then finds herself walking to the direction that Ritsu just passed by.

.

.

.

"Oh crap! Where should I hid~" Ritsu was then pulled into classroom.

"Shh.."

"Thanks Mio..." she sighed.

When they heard that the coast is clear, they slowly got out of the classroom and hurriedly walked away at the opposite direction.

* * *

"Neh, Ritsu? How true is that date with you?" she blushed and looked away.

"So true alright...I can't believe them! Gaah!" she sulked. But then she glanced by at the sports zone and finds the bon fire celebration. She then remembered about her confession.

"Mio~!" she then grabbed Mio's hand and pulled her towards the bon fire.

"What's with you Ritsu?"

"Let's dance!" she grinned at the baffled Mio.

.

.

.

As they are positioned, Ritsu holds Mio's right hand and waist. When the music started, they all started to sway. Mio looked at Ritsu eyes.

'Now, I realized... she has gotten taller.'

"Neh Mio?" Ritsu's words brought her back.

"Hnn~?" she blush intensely as Ritsu's eyes dig deeper into hers.

"I have to tell you something." she spinned Mio around.

"What is it?"

"You have to know that..."

They stares intensified. Oxygen became crisis as their blushes exploded.

"...that... I... I lo~"

"Tainaka-san~!" the girls came running towards them.

"Oh crap! Not again!"

As the one of the girls were about to grab Ritsu's hand, she was then confronted by Mio.

'Mio?' Ritsu got confused.

"Sorry... but I already got Ritsu." Mio smiled at the girls, "I caught her first before all of you."

Ritsu can't believe how her bestfriend saved her from chaos, but somehow Mio did. She saw the girls with a sad look on their face as they left.

"Better luck next time!" Ritsu exclaimed and lightly chukled.

Mio turned around to interrogate Ritsu.

"What were you going to say Ritsu?"

"Er... Uhmm..." Ritsu's courage sudden went kaput, she then blushed. "...I love to dance with you! Hehe" she then nervously laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"Oh is that so?" Mio smiled and giggled, "Me too..."

Ritsu just gave her trademark grin. Seconds later, fireworks started.

**...to be continued. **

* * *

Thanks for reading! ...Oh and supporting also! :D

Review please! thanks again! :D

**God bless!  
**(^_^)v


	9. Chapter 9

Yey! \(^o^)/ banzai~! Hahaha

I think something hit me on the head to be able to right the new chap… hehe

…and don't wish I will always be hit on the head~! :P

Anyways, here ya go~!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters aside from the story.

**Chapter 9: I'm…your's?**

* * *

"…my bangs… " sighed the owner of the brown locks that is falling freely on her handsomely shaped face. She stopped for a moment to check the list she's going to do for the day. "…hmm..groceries…" another sigh escape d her lips, she then continued to her destination.

.

.

.

After an hour passed, Tainaka Ritsu already finished her grocery errands. And now, she's ready to head home.

Glancing by the windows as she passed by, Ritsu took no heed of what is laid ahead. Moments later, a familiar voice brought her back from her little world.

"~iicchaan! Ricchan~!"

"~huh? Wha~?" when she came back, she drop her gaze downward; being tall made the difference. 'Oh crap~!'

"Glad you're back, Ricchan." She giggled in amusement out of the latter's reaction.

"Mu-Mugi?!" automatically panicked, she sweat hard. "O-Oh… w-what are you doing here?" she then looked away to avoid further nerve-wrecking moment.

"Oh, I was just buying something." The ojou-sama held the item high for Ritsu to see.

'She had maids? Why does she~' Ritsu then notice a man from a not so far away distance, wearing a sunglasses and black outfit who immediately hid himself behind the corner after she set her eyes on him. '~Oh, I see…' she glanced back at Mugi.

"…then, I saw you looking at this shop's window." She then watched the shop's window, since because of the bright light that reflects the images from the outside; the interior view can't be seen, so she needed to squeeze her eyes for clearer sight. "…I don't know what's interesting in here, Ricchan. But all I can see are a bunch of sex toys…"

Hearing what Mugi had said, she automatically blush with eyes wide.

"…oh, and some tattoo designs too~!" she then looked at the taller girl, who is certainly beet red out of an unexpected bluntness.

"I-I-I-I wasn't looking at it~!" Ritsu raised both of her hands currently dropping the grocery items and waving it furiously. "I-I-I didn't notice I was already standing in front of this~" glancing by the window and directly saw a man's 'thing' which is standing so proud inside its covers. Another group of blush escaped.

Ritsu is now overwhelmed with the sight she's seeing, completely forgetting that she still finds Mugi awkward but still, she grabbed the grocery items and her hand; they then ran away. Not noticing that the girl in contact already blushed.

.

.

.

Panting hard, they now stopped at the river side.

"S-Sorry for that Mugi." She uneasily gave a grin and scratched the back of her head.

"No, it's fun actually." She giggled.

Ritsu offered Mugi a hand and helped her sit on the grass. Silence came.

'~awkward.' Ritsu thought.

"Ricchan?"

"W-What is it Mugi?"

"Do you still remember the deal that we had?" Mugi asked while looking at the rivers sparkling water and held her knees closer to her chest.

'Noooo~!' playing dumb is the best way to escape, "D-Deal? What deal~?"

"The deal about the person you're going to confess and if you can't, you'll be mine." She blushed.

'She's cut~wait! WHAT AM I THINKING?!' Ritsu shook her head, "I'm…yours?"

Mugi nodded, still not looking at her.

"I'm sorry Mugi. I didn't mean to let your hopes up, but I can't like you the way I like that person right now." Looking towards the river where Mugi is looking at.

"But I can have my ways on how to make you like me. Besides, you only got a day left."

"WHAT~?!" she automatically shots her look towards the ojou-sama.

Mugi glanced at her direction, "Yes, tomorrow will be your last day of confession Ricchan." And gave a knowing smile which makes the latter's hair stand.

Ritsu's eyes went wide out of disbelief, "B-but~"

The blonde stood up and dusted herself, facing now the confused girl, "No 'buts'~!" she giggled again, "I just want to try what it feels like to be with the one you like, even though that person can't reciprocate any feelings for you."

After Mugi gave a subtle smile, Ritsu felt guilty.

'Damn necklace~!' Ritsu mentally cursed.

After a moment of hesitation, she then moved closer to Mugi which makes her looked up.

"I'm so sorry Mugi." Directly hugging the latter, "…but I don't really want to let your hopes up."

Mugi hugged her back, "It's okay Ricchan." And immediately pulled away, "~still! You've got a day left!" she then back face Ritsu ready to leave.

Ritsu agape, until now, Mugi is so persistent. "but—"

The latter just giggled, "Bye, Ricchan~!"

And just like that, Mugi left leaving Ritsu flabbergasted.

* * *

Ritsu hurriedly picked up her phone after she got home and locked the door of her room.

"This is totally insane~!" she panicked, but still carefully typing down the message. After she pressed send, she then slumped herself back first and heavily sighed.

Seconds later, she got a reply.

* * *

[What is it, Ritsu?] Mio replied after receiving a weird message from her crush.

[Oh… I was just wondering if you are free tomorrow?]

'Hmm..' she looked up, 'I think none. What does this baka want?' Mio replied,

[Well, since I've already finished my homework. Yeah… I'm free, why do you ask?]

[Uhh… you have that ticket right? The one you won last chasing game with me at the festival.]

A blush exploded directly on her face, [B-Baka~! I didn't chase you!] 'Okay… slight…'

[Okay, okay… but do you have it right?]

[Yeah, why? Do you need it?] 'Does she? For whom?!'

[Can we use that tomorrow? I mean, it's Sunday… so I think it's okay, right?]

'Is she asking me out for a date~?!' another batch of blush overlapped her very delicate cheeks. Her mind blew for over exerting such thoughts about the dates, confessions and… kisses.

[Mio? Still there?]

.

.

[Mio?]

.

.

[Okay… if you can't, it's alright.]

She then came back from her world of fantasies.

Out of her consciousness she replied, [NO~! IT'S TOTALLY FINE~! WHAT TIME?!]

[Hey, Mio? Calmed down~!]

'Huh? What did I just do?'

[Huh?]

[Your letters are all in capital.]

[Oh… sorry, I forgot to unlock the caps.] She then cursed under her breath for a lousy lie. She really doesn't want to sound too excited though.

[Does this mean it's alright?]

'YES! YES! YES! …And another infinite 'YES' if it's you~!' she blushed madly,

[Yeah, it's alright.] She kept her cool and prevented herself from screaming out of joy. And for blurting out something she'll regret later on.

[Great~! I'll pick you up tomorrow before lunch. Ja ne~!]

Before she closed her phone, another message came.

[Oh, I forgot to tell you. Wear formal clothing… bye bye Mio~!]

'Formal? Does she mean, wear a dress? …and a make-up?'

Mio's clever mind can't handle too much fantasy. It detonates like a bomb. She then rolled on her bed over and over, squealing like an idiot out of happiness.

"I better prepare the clothes I need to wear~!" she then stood up and headed for her wardrobe. "I'll ask mama's help too…"

* * *

Ritsu is now standing in front of the Akiyama residence's door. She pulled the necktie loosely to keep her from choking. She then inhaled and exhaled deeply before pressing the doorbell.

'Ritsu… calmed down… calmed down…' she then pressed the button.

Seconds later, somebody answered.

"Hai~?"

"A-Ano… R-R-Ritsu-desu!" Ritsu now can't hide the fact that she's really nervous.

When the door swung open, she then finds Mio's mother smiling at her.

"My Ricchan~ you look so handsome today."

Ritsu awkwardly scratch the back of her head, "A-Arigatou Akiyama-san…"

"You'll take Mio on a date, right?"

Ritsu didn't answer, instead she just nodded furiously.

"Wait a sec, Ricchan… Mio-chan~! Ricchan is here to pick you up~!"

"Hai~!"

While waiting for Mio, she kept glancing nervously side by side.

"My, my… Mio-chan, you look undeniably cute~"

Ritsu then drops her gaze towards Mio and agape. Now everything happened in slow motion. Just imagine, Mio is slowly approaching with pink and floating bubbles as background; With a matching fine shades of pinkish red adorning her tantalizing cheeks and shy smile. Wearing a black dress, more likely, a bubble-like cocktail with her legs exposed due to crisis of such textile.

Ritsu closed her mouth, preventing any spillage of saliva. 'Mio looks…so DAMN GORGEOUS~!'

"R-Ritsu?" Mio timidly asked while staring down the ground.

'…it that make-up Mio's wearing?' Ritsu gulped in the sight of a breath-taking Mio.

"Well~" an interruption came, "Enjoy your date Ricchan, Mio-chan~!" Ryuko chuckled as the two parted their gaze away from each other. She then slowly pushed Mio towards Ritsu who is completely frozen.

"Ahh… Mom!"

"I got you Mio…" Ritsu catches Mio in a flash before the latter falls onto the ground. "Are you…" she trailed off after Mio set eyes on hers.

"Byee~! Take care you two." Mio's mother gave a final giggle before closing the door.

"R-Ritsu…? S-Stop staring at me like that…" Mio meekly retort. And blushes came. What do you expect?

"O-Oh… Sorry." She then helped Mio to stand properly and offered an elbow like an escort should be.

'Now, to think about it… Ritsu looks very handsome with her outfit today.'

"Shall we go?"

Mio nodded.

* * *

After they've eaten their meal, Ritsu prepared for her confession. Seeing Mio settled down her utensils, she then cleared her throat and got the attention she needs.

"Mio?" she fidgets and slightly blush.

Mio wiped the sides of her mouth with a napkin before asking, "What is it, Ritsu?"

"I really wanted to tell you this a very long time actually…"

Ritsu kept fidgeting and constantly pulling her collar.

"Hmm… what is it?"

"Mio I~" 'itaii~!' Ritsu mentally screamed in pain because she bit her tongue accidentally. She regained her composure quickly to avoid any doubts. Mio watched her, waiting patiently.

'Okay… here I go…' she sighed, "Mio… uhh… Actually, I~"

"Excuse me, sir. Here's your wine." The waiter poured the wine, half full in the wine glass.

"A-Arigatou…"

The waiter courteously bowed and left.

"What were you saying Ritsu?"

"As I was saying… I hope that whatever I'm going to tell you will not~"

"We'll play a soothing music, sir." Another waiter interrupted.

"O-Okay…" 'They're really getting on my nerves right now…' her eyebrow twitched in the sign of annoyance.

As the musicians gathered around their table, they then started to play. Mio blushed while staring at Ritsu who is currently distracted. When Ritsu glanced at her, she immediately looked away with tinted cheeks.

Ritsu cleared her throat before continuing, 'Now, I'm getting nervous again… thanks to them…' a sighed escaped.

"Mio I~"

"Sir, your desserts…" the waiter then left after leaving two bowls of ice cream with a cherry on top.

"Ritsu? Are you okay?" Mio had to ask since Ritsu's were all churned up.

"Huh~Oh… I'm okay, Mio."

'Damn it~! Arghh! This is so irritating!'

"Ritsu?" Mio waved a hand in front the latter's face.

"Finish your desserts Mio. We're heading home after."

Ritsu's face looked like she just lied to someone and looked so guilty.

* * *

Ritsu and Mio walked side by side. The taller girl watched the river reflecting the clouds slow movement and some birds flying passed by.

"Mio~!" she called out and grabbed Mio's right hand, directly pulling the latter down the hill side of the river bank.

"R-Ritsu~!? What are you doing?"

"Here…take a seat."

Ritsu offered her a seat on the grass; Mio agreed to her request and sat. Ritsu on the other hand, sat at the back portion which is elevated than Mio's. Carefully snaking her arms around her waist and hugging the latter from behind.

Mio gasped with sudden contact. She then looked down because of her blushes that regained consciousness once again.

Ritsu sniffed the scent that lingers. Breathing in Mio's aroma, she then let out a sigh of relief.

"Mio…?"

"Hnn~what is it?"

'I can't do it!' "Nothing…" she chuckled, "…I just felt like calling your name."

"Baka…" Mio smiled secretly, she then looked up to the sky.

'~I'm dead.' Ritsu thought.

* * *

The next day at the music room…

"WHAAAAAAT~!?" Mio exclaimed, slamming both of her hands on the table which startled Azusa and Yui.

Ritsu looked away, biting her lower lip.

"How true is that Ritsu?! What Mugi said was true?!" drilling her eyes en route for Ritsu's amber one's.

Mugi on the other hand sat quietly, sipping her tea.

"Ritsuuuuu~! How true?!"

"Uhh.. M-Mio calmed down~!"

"H-How could I?!" Mio clenched her fist ready to hit her idiotic of a bestfriend.

'Sorry, I can't tell you~!'

"Just admit it Ricchan so that Mio-chan won't be so worked up." She then giggled.

Mio glared at Ritsu who stammered nervously, "B-But Mugi~!"

"Don't worry Ricchan… I'm here…" she then gave Ritsu a quick kiss on her cheeks which made all of them went into a halt. Instantly grabbing the latter's arm, Mugi then smiled.

"From now on… Ricchan is MINE~"

All Ritsu could do is curse under her breath. 'Not good…'

Mio clenched her fist even more, 'How could you do this to me Ritsu~! You're so dead!'

When Ritsu set eyes upon Mio, her eyes went wide as Mio's orbs are on fire. Crackling knuckles can be heard from a distance.

'Oh shit~ not really good!'

"TAINAKA~!"

"Run, Captain~!" Yui exclaimed.

…**to be continued.**

* * *

hmmm. hehe

I think that's what all you've been waiting for.. hahaha

review plz. ! arigatou~! XD

God bless (^_^)v


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters aside from the story.

**Chapter 10: The Inamorata, Aficionadas and the Deprived**

* * *

'Hnn~ my body feels heavy...' Ritsu thought why, 'Huh? No, more likely something is on top of me...' she tried to move her body sideways, '...why can't I~' as Ritsu opened her eyes, something struck her sleepy mode that makes her jump. But cannot.

"Mu-Mugi?! What are you doing in my room?! Specifically, why on top of me?!"

"Good morning, Ricchan~!" she then hugged the groggly newly awake Ritsu. "Well, first of all... that's not the way to greet your girlfriend in the morning..." she then gave a smile.

'...You're the one who says we're together, evethough we're not~!' Ritsu rubbed her temple, "I told you Mugi~" she was then cut-off with Mugi's sad face. 'Oh God!' rolling her eyes, Ritsu can't deny now the fact that Mugi looks cute with her pouting face. "~Mugi...stop frowning, okay?"

The latter didn't budge. "Mugi? I'm sorry..." '...that's right... feel sorry, you idiot!' she then puts her hand on Mugi's shoulder, "Mugi?

Not for long the latter looked up, eyes met. With a sly smile plastered on the ojou-sama's face.

'...Dammit! I knew this is a trap! Gahh!' Ritsu mentally slap herself after Mugi gave a giggle.

"...Ricchan?"

"Yes?" with a slightly annoyed voice.

Mugi positions herself on top of Ritsu, riding on her lap, trapping the latter below. Ritsu panicked.

"Don't you know that I'm falling in love with you even deeper the more you are concerned of me?"

Their noses met. Ritsu's eyes widen in disbelief, she can't believe Mugi, the ever proper lady with a good manner, can do such daring actions.

"Mugi… we can't~"

"~Of course…" Mugi pulled herself up and holds Ritsu's hands. "…I'm just here to wake you up, Ricchan~!" she giggled making the latter confused.

"We still have school remember?" Mugi continued.

"Oh yeah~! I forgot about it!"

Ritsu hurriedly jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. After locking the door, she then gave a heavy sigh.

'I can't believe you Mugi…'

* * *

When Ritsu climbed down the stairs, she noticed there are two foreigners wearing a black suit and tie with sunglasses waiting for her down stairs. She frowned knowing they're Mugi's bodyguards.

"Ahh… Ricchan, breakfast is ready." Mugi waited by the kitchen's entrance.

She hurriedly went down and pulled Mugi in the kitchen, "What are your bodyguards doing in here Mugi?! Can't they wait outside?" she whispered.

"Well… I want them to guard you from now on."

Ritsu's eyebrow twitched, she then sighed and puts a hand on Mugi's shoulder.

"It's totally fine Mugi. You don't need to."

"Are you sure, Ricchan?"

When Ritsu was about to answer, she then heard a sound of pounding knock on her front door, with some screaming voices. Screaming voices of girls to be exact.

_~Tainaka-san~?! Tainaka-san~?! Are the rumors true? Tainaka-san~?!_

Ritsu's eyebrow twitched and gave a deadpanned face. 'Are you serious? So, the bodyguard thing is…'

"…important." Mugi continued. Ritsu just sighed, what could she do in this situation? All the girls who are infatuated with her are at rage, knowing that she and Mugi are officially dating. Scratch that 'officially', Mugi just claimed it.

'…I will still confess to Mio whatever it takes. But for now…' she glanced at Mugi who's smiling so brightly. '…uhh…' she gulped.

"You're not going to take a breakfast Ricchan?"

"Uhh… no, I'm not hungry." 'Yup… how could I be?' another sigh escaped. "Let's just go to school, we're going to be late."

"…it's okay Ricchan~!" Mugi exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Huh?"

"I want it to try what it feels like to be late." She then giggled.

'…Mugi' Ritsu thought. She then approached the front.

When she was about to hold the knob, a large hand blocked it. She then looked up to the blocker and finds one of Mugi's bodyguard.

"Uhmm.. ano?"

"Allow me to open it for you, master."

'MASTER?! WHAT THE HELL~?!' Ritsu blinked furiously and glanced at Mugi.

"I told them to treat you like how they treated me." She then smiled.

'Aaaaarrgghhhh! What kind of mess I got into?' she cried mentally. "Ahh… I-Is that s-so? C-Can we go now?"

"Of course…" Mugi then clung to her arm like a leech, she then ordered her bodyguards to take the lead and shield them from the ranging girls outside the house.

As the bodyguards opened the door, tons of girls from her own school and from other schools as well, greeted them with a jealous face. They then shielded them from the crowd, like how a VIP should be, now they're heading towards the black limo.

When they passed by them, all of them are asking the same question.

_~Tainaka-san, are you really officially dating?!~_

Ritsu can't help but sighed, 'I wish this nightmare would end soon.'

* * *

When they reached the school, they were again greeted with the same amount of girls again. Like a protest rally?

'What should I do?!' Ritsu panicked. Why wouldn't she? The whole school knows that they're dating. And how did they know?

"Don't worry Ricchan… I'm here." Mugi assured with a smile. Grasping Ritsu's hand tightly, they then readied themselves for the war. —What? War?!

"Can you make us a way?" Mugi asked her guards politely with a smile.

"HAI, OJOU-SAMA~! It shall be done." the head guard responded with a salute. He then faced the other guards, "You heard what the ojou-sama said~ HURRY AND MAKE A WAY FOR THEM!" he ordered.

The other guards scampered with one scream from the head guard, and they then hurriedly formed a barrier outside the car door.

As they got out of the car, the girls squealed. Well, as usual. The guards defended them from Ritsu's rampant admirers.

'Wow? They're this wild after knowing I'm in a relationship with Mugi?' reality struck her, 'Oh no~! How much more if I'm with Mio? Unlike Mugi who had guards.' She sighed for the record.

While they're still going for the school building, the crowd kept asking question after question.

_~Tainaka-san, why didn't you choose me?!~_

_~Ritsu-san, I'll do anything for you! Just choose me!~_

_~Tainaka-san, since when did you two start dating?~_

_~Tainaka-san, do I still have a chance for you?~_

'Aaarrghh! Stop it please! This is so irritating~!' Ritsu covered her ears to avoid any annoying questions. '…if you all just knew who I really want.'

"Ricchan, are you okay?" Mugi asked with a concerned face.

"Huh~ ah, I'm fine… just getting a little bit of claustrophobic around here…" she chuckled nervously.

"I see…" she then looked down which makes her bangs cover her ever delicate face. Ritsu got confused with Mugi's state; when Mugi looked up, Ritsu got surprised with the sudden change of aura from the ojou-sama.

"Prepare the canons, and get ready for battle~!" Mugi ordered and immediately received a nod from her guards.

"WHAT CANONS?! BATTLE?! …really Mugi?" Ritsu panicked, '…haha, this is just a joke right?'

"You said, you're getting claustrophobic? So, I'm gonna make a way for you even if it means shedding blood." She then smiled slyly.

'…is this how CARING Mugi is? So, dangerously caring…' Ritsu shivered.

"A-Ano… Mugi?" Ritsu called meekly. Not really the Ritsu-type attitude.

"Yes, Ricchan?" Mugi still has that sly smile plastered on her face while holding an AK-47.

"…" Ritsu's eyes went wide, '…what kind of situation is this?' "P-Put down the gun please?"

* * *

When they reached the second floor, they're still guarded because of the girls' wildness.

'Now I know how an actor feels…' Ritsu thought.

The guard then opened the door for them. Luckily, the people in their room are relaxed… or that's what Ritsu thought.

The first person Ritsu saw was Mio who then saw her. Mio hurriedly rushed to Ritsu and hugged her tightly. Ritsu's heart skipped a beat.

When Mio pulled away, Ritsu felt like a part of her was missing.

"I'm so worried of you, Ritsu~!"

'Stop pouting! I can't think straight!' "Ohoho… did you miss me or something Mio-chan?" she then slyly grinned.

As usual, Mio hit her on the head.

"Ow~! Still the dangerous queen huh?" she chuckled, seconds later she saw Mugi approaching them.

"…my bodyguards will be guarding outside." She gave a smile before taking her seat.

Mio and Ritsu looked at each other in disbelief. The black haired girls then whispered, "…Mugi is so protective Ritsu."

The latter just nodded in agreement.

"Okay, everyone~! Take your seat, we're about to start."

* * *

After the last class in the afternoon, everyone packed their things and ready to go. Mio, on the other hand, is still sulking in her seat, spacing out.

'…I felt so distant after they became together.' Mio sighed while watching Mugi approaching Ritsu. '…I'm so late~! If I had just confessed to Ritsu back at our date… maybe… maybe…'

She then felt that her heart was struck by an arrow. It hurts… so much.

'…if you did confess to her back then, how sure are you that Ritsu will like you the same way you like her?'

Mio got bewildered all of a sudden; she then realized that it was her consciousness that was talking. The evil one.

'…you've got a point.' She sighed.

'But, there's nothing will be gone if you did right? Ritsu is not a cold hearted person, you knew her so well.' the good one said.

'…you also got a point.' Mio agreed.

'How about their friendship, huh? Didn't think about that, I see?' the evil one pondered.

'…oh no~! you're right!' Mio panicked.

When the good one was about to make a statement, they then hurriedly popped out after seeing Ritsu approaching.

"Yo~! Mio, ya ready to go?" Ritsu grinned.

Mio became flustered and blushed immediately. Her brain didn't meant to filter Ritsu's words in a different way.

"G-Go? W-Where?"

"To the club room silly." Ritsu chuckled lightly, "Come on~"

She then pulled Mio's hand, but the latter hesitates. You know the reason.

"B-But, how about Mugi?"

"Oh… she went ahead. Mugi says she's going to prepare the tea in advance." She added an approving grin while still clutching Mio's hand.

'…I miss that smile of yours Ritsu. It's been days since you got together.' Mio thought, "Okay, let's go…" she tightened her grip on the latter's arm. '…I wish I'm the one who's holding this.'

"Yay~! …Oh yeah, just a reminder… get ready to run after we got out."

Mio nodded, she then let Ritsu pulled her to their destination.

Someone then whispered to her ear, '…I assure you that Ritsu will not hate you if ever will you confess to her.'

'Thank you.' She replied, 'Now, all my worries became lighter.'

* * *

'Scratched that…' Mio's eyebrow twitched after seeing the new sitting arrangement in the club room. 'This isn't happening… even being her seatmate is taken away from me?!'

Mio sat now beside Yui while across her is Mugi. A vein popped out from her temple after seeing Mugi flirting with Ritsu. She can't eat properly, even though it's her favorite flavor.

'How long will their relationship last?!' Mio asked herself while staring at the flirting couple with a twitching eyebrow. No, more likely Mugi is the one who did it. '…I don't want my patience to be overly used!'

"I don't know Mio-chan." Yui answered while giving a confused look.

She then shot her head in disbelief, 'How did Yui know what I'm thinking?!' she freaked out. "What are you talking about Yui?" Mio laughed nervously, with rolling sweats on her face.

"You're thinking out loud Mio-chan." She then tilted her head in confusion.

"I-I did?!" she glanced and became glad that the other three wasn't paying attention to them.

Yui nodded.

'Great job Mio.' She cursed under her breath. "That was just a joke.. ha ha" 'Fine… that was lame, I know~!'

* * *

After their practice, they then prepared themselves to head home. Mio then finds herself in another nostalgic feeling. 'Going home alone… AGAIN!' She sighed.

"Yo, Mio~? Still there?"

When Mio snapped back, Ritsu's face greeted her. Her cheeks reddened, seeing their face so close. Too close.

Hitting Ritsu is the only way to stop her flustered moments, and escaping a situation she might regret. "B-Baka! You don't need to be so close like that~!"

Aiding her head, Ritsu stood up. "Well, you're spacing out. I just called you five times. You're really thinking so deep; you didn't notice the others had left."

"W-Whatever… anyways, why aren't you with Mugi today?" saying Mugi's name stung her heart again.

"Oh…" Ritsu looked away, "She went ahead, a call came and says it's urgent."

Mio never felt so happy, knowing that she and Ritsu will be going home together. But she tried to hide her happiness.

"Is that so? Come on, let's go." After she slung her bag, she then turned her back and smiled secretly.

"Hey wait up~!" Ritsu called out and hurriedly locked the club room door.

* * *

Even though they didn't made any conversation, Mio somehow felt happy just knowing Ritsu is there with her.

"Hey, Mio~ let's stop here for a while." Ritsu then pulled her hand gesturing to come with her at the park. The park they used to play when they were still children.

As Ritsu escorted Mio to sit down on the grass, the latter sat at the back of Mio, snaking her arms around Mio's waist. Another nostalgic feeling hit Mio.

"…R-Ritsu, w-what are you doing?" Mio's voice quiver after in contact.

"Huh? Is there something wrong Mio?"

"…"

"Mio?"

"Y-You're together with Mugi now." Mio lowered her head, making her bangs cover her eyes.

"And so? I can't do this to you anymore?" '…If you just knew I MISSED YOU SO BAD~!'

"Y-Yes…" 'It hurts Ritsu! It hurts!'

"Why not? You're still my best friend~!" Ritsu joyfully exclaimed. '…that's all I can say? I'm such a coward! Dammit!'

"Oh…" Mio felt like crying, she then felt her heart broke into pieces. 'Baka Ritsu! If I could just change your mind and choose me! Why? Didn't you even notice my feelings?' she then looked up just to evade tears from spilling out.

"Let's head home Ritsu…" when Mio stood up, she was then pulled back and landed on a fluffy surface. "What are you doing, baka?!" Mio's emotion went kaput when Ritsu's lips landed on hers. Her cheeks, I mean.

Mio instantly went mute and became beet red after the contact.

"There, there…" Ritsu patted her head, "Feeling any better now?"

Her happiness for a moment poured it into her fist and laid it on the latter's head.

"B-BAKA~! Don't do that in public!" she stood up and back faced Ritsu, secretly touching the kissed part. '…She just kissed me. Ritsu kissed me!' she inwardly squealed.

Ritsu chuckled, "Sorry for that, I just noticed you're having a long face the whole day… so, I thought…" she then grinned and scratched the back of her head, "…it can make you feel better?" she cocked an eyebrow.

'You don't know I'm overflowing with happiness with what you just did~!' Mio then arranged herself and face Ritsu, "Thank you for that…" she then kissed Ritsu back, on the cheeks of course, before turning her back again.

Now is Ritsu's turn to turn red. It went up to her ears, puffing smokes.

'…I can't believe it.'

"Aren't you coming?" Mio glanced.

"Huh~ Oh, wait up!"

…**to be continued.**

* * *

Sorry for that drama part… hehe

Even I got carried away with what I wrote! Haha Gosh.. hehe

Review please~! Arigatou! (^_^)v

God bless… :)


	11. Chapter 11

Yo! I'm very sorry for the LATE UPDATE! X(

Gosh! I'm just so busy… coz, I want to graduate so badly! T,T even if it means leaving on a hiatus in FF.

I'm just notifying you guys... just in case… :)

BTW, Time Spirit is on going :)

Thank you for supporting my stories though~! :D

On with the story! :))

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters aside from the story.

**Chapter 11: Daunted**

* * *

"R-Ritsu?" Mio called.

"Hmm… What is it Mio?" Ritsu turned around and face Mio with a smile on her face.

"U-Uhmm…" Mio diverted her gaze and constantly fidgeting and scratching her hands in nervousness.

"Are you okay?" Ritsu touched her forehead which made Mio burst in red.

"I-I'm okay~!" She stammered. Mio took a step backward to be able to breath.

"What are you going to say then?"

"P-Please don't get mad!"

"Why would I? Well, don't worry." Ritsu gave a reassuring smile. After seeing Mio relaxed, she asked her again. "So, what are you going to say then?"

"R-Ritsu… I really want to say this to you for so long, yet I don't have any chance." Mio's voice croaked, tears are starting to escape from her delicate stormy grey eyes. She took a deep breath and a lot of courage to look straight into Ritsu's amber ones.

Ritsu looked back directly into Mio's eyes as well.

"I…I…I"

"You…?"

"I…I LOVE YOU RITSU~!" Mio exclaimed. She squinted her eyes while confessing, tears slipped out.

Hearing silence, Mio wiped away her tears and finds Ritsu staring at her with no emotions.

"R-Ritsu?" she tried reaching for Ritsu but her hand was slapped away.

"You're disgusting Mio…" Ritsu took a step backward before turning around and started to walk away, but before she leave, "…Don't come near me... I'm having Goosebumps seeing you." She then continued to walk away and disappeared out of sight.

'NO~! What have I done…?' Mio's heart shattered into pieces. She could hear it slowly breaking inside. Tears can't stop spilling out from her eyes.

"Mio!"

Mio shot her head up and kept her head turned looking for the source.

"Mio!"

She still kept searching, yet she can't find the owner of the voice.

* * *

"MIO!"

Mio shot her eyes wide open, it was just only dream. Now she's currently staring at the owner of the voice who just called her.

"Thank God you're awake." Ritsu sighed.

Mio sat up, she then felt herself covered in sweat. 'Thank God, it was just a nightmare.' She wiped some sweat away.

"You're having a nightmare. I'm so worried of you, you know that?" Ritsu smiled.

"…I'm…s-sorry~"

"Why are you apologizing?" Ritsu patted her head, "Come on, and get up. You're soaking in sweat." She lightly chuckled. "What are you dreaming anyway?" Ritsu asked while wiping some sweats away from Mio's face.

"…Y-You left me" Mio bowed her head again to avoid any eye contact.

"That's silly…" Ritsu chuckled, "I won't leave you~! And I am sure of that!" she then gave a grin.

Ritsu was then taken aback by Mio's sudden actions. Her eyes went wide as Mio crushed her lips to Ritsu's. As Mio pulled away, it's clear in her point of view of what Ritsu's reaction was.

"What was that…?" Ritsu asked, still entranced by the event that happened.

"I-I-I'm sorry~!" she looked away out of embarrassment.

Suddenly, Mio was then yanked towards the latter and felt again the lips that she just took a moment ago.

'What is happening…?! She just kissed me back!' she blushed deeply and froze.

As Ritsu pulled away, Mio is staring onto space.

"Oy, Mio?" Ritsu shook Mio's body, "Oy… Mattaku~ Mio…?!"

"Mio!"

'I can hear Ritsu yelling my name… but I'm so overwhelmed of what she just did.' Mio drifted away from her thoughts, blushing like mad. More likely like a drunken Mio.

"Mio!"

"…I can't believe you did that Ritsu." Still blushing and has a daze look.

* * *

"…Did what?" Ritsu cocked an eyebrow and stared curiously at Mio.

Mio shot herself up, eyes wide open and panicked like a freak.

'Oh no~!' the sweats rolling on her pale appearance went into a race. 'That was just a dream?'

"Are you okay?"

Mio didn't speak, instead she just nodded furiously.

"O…kay? Ya sure?" Ritsu furrowed her brows, still not sure whether the latter is alright.

"I'm fine Ritsu." Mio sighed heavily. 'What a dream.'

Ritsu glanced, "Alright, well… get—" Ritsu's words faded and stared at Mio's chest. Her face immediately went inflamed and looked away.

"What are you—" Mio followed Ritsu's gaze, "BAKA!"

"Ow~! Sorry Mio." While aiding her head, she then hurriedly stood up, "You better get change. We're going to be late." Ritsu managed to say before closing the door.

Mio sighed again, still the fine red lines on her face hasn't yet decreased.

"That was a heart pounding moment. She just looked at my..." she looked down onto her opened button and instantly covers it with her arm.

"Better take a bath."

* * *

As she went down the stairs, Mio noticed that there are foreigners waiting by the door who're wearing a black suit and a pair of sunglasses.

"Oy, Mio? Come on!"

She then hurried climbed down the stairs and pulled Ritsu in the living room.

"Why there are bodyguards here Ritsu?" Mio whispered.

A big sighed came out from the latter, "Well, Mugi wants me to be treated like her… it's kinda tiring having them around." She shrugged.

"Why don't you tell that to Mugi?"

"I tried… but she's so stubborn."

Before Mio could ask, one guard approached.

"Master, Akiyama-san you both are about to be late."

Ritsu and Mio looked at each other, before following the guard.

* * *

At school, Ritsu is in deep thought thinking how to confess to Mio without the guards ogling at them.

'Tsk… such a nuisance…' she mentally deadpanned.

Taking her seat, she then noticed Mugi is coming towards her direction.

"Ricchan~ I'm glad to see you." Mugi gave a sweet smile before hugging her. Ritsu's eyebrow twitched after she noticed some silent glares like dagger hitting at them. Mugi then pulled away.

"Ahh…" What a dry response.

"Okay everyone~! Take your seat, we're about to start."

* * *

While the class is still on going, Ritsu kept passing notes to Mio. Glad Mugi sat at the next coulomb and doesn't have to worry about passing it onto her.

~_Mio! Do you have any errands after our class this afternoon?~_

Ritsu impatiently tap her pen on her notebook waiting for the reply. Moments later, she felt a poke on her back. Glancing at the poker, she then noticed that a note is passed onto her. She then read it.

_~No, why?~_

She hurriedly replied, _~Ah… Great! Mind coming with me to the city? I'm buying something.~_

_~sure~_

Ritsu mentally rejoice, 'Yes! I'll confess to her later when we'll be taking our dinner at a restaurant.' But then her thoughts were interrupted when she felt another poke on her back. After glancing, she then took the note her classmate is holding.

_~Will you please listen to the teacher? And stop spacing out, will you?! …or else, I'll throw this notebook of mine straight to your head! _T,T

After reading the note, her sweat stopped rolling down onto her face.

'Better follow instructions…'

* * *

After school, the light club music has done practicing and is about to head home.

Mugi kissed Ritsu on the cheeks before letting her go, "Bye Ricchan! Mio-chan! Take care." She smiled and waved at them before taking the opposite road.

Upon turning their back at the latter, Ritsu hurriedly wiped off some lip gloss mark that is left on her cheeks.

'Eehh… She doesn't need to do that.'

Mio on the other hand is also busy with her own contemplations.

'Does she really need to kiss Ritsu?' her brows twitched, 'Well, I know they're together… and it's just on the cheeks but…' She then burst inwardly.

"Oy, Mio? Are you listening?" Ritsu called, making her snapped back to reality.

"Ah—huh? Sorry, what are you saying again?"

"Geez… I said, after buying the thing that I need I'll treat you for dinner."

"Ahh, is that so? ... Are you asking me out on a date?"

A moment of silence passed by, Mio just realized what she had said. Her eyes widen, sweats are now on a race down to her neck and she then had another uncomfortable moment.

'Oh my God? What did I just say?!'

Right now, she wants to run ahead and hide at some dark alley. She doesn't care anymore of how dark it is, as long as she'll be hidden from Ritsu.

She then tried breaking the awkwardness in the air that is in between them, "Ah… I'm just—"

"That a good idea!"

Surprised at what Ritsu had just said, she turns her gaze sideways and met a familiar grin. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I said it's a good idea since it's really like a date." Ritsu chuckled, "No harm Mio. Relax." She then gave a cheeky smile.

Mio on the other hand is bewildered by Ritsu's sudden alteration of brashness.

'Am I hearing things right?'

While Mio is in deep thought, Ritsu has her own world as well.

'God, that was close!' she breathed rapidly to replace all the loss oxygen from her overworked brain. 'I know that was just a joke… but it did make me happy, even just for a sec.' Ritsu then smiled secretly.

Both of them are in an abyssal thinking. Still, they continued to their destination.

* * *

"So, what have you bought?" Mio asked while looking at the streets waiting for Ritsu to answer.

"Ahh… Here!"

As Mio glanced, her sweat dropped after seeing the object the latter is holding.

"A hair band? …again?"

"Yeah!" she grinned and scratched the back of her head.

As they started to walk, Ritsu kept glancing at their back. 'Ughh… They're still following!'

"So, where are we going next? Do you still have something to buy?"

"Huh… Oh~ No, nothing. I'm… I'm going to treat you for coming with me today." She then smiled coyly. "But before that…" Ritsu grabbed Mio's hand and started pulling her, gesturing to run. Mio was stunned, her cheeks were automatically accommodated with blushes because of the unexpected interaction, and was about to yank her hand away.

"What are you—"

"As one advertisement of a shampoo says, 'Tresmmé'… Get it?" Ritsu gave a humored grin before Mio gave in and followed her move.

They ran fast and turned to a corner. One of the guards then hurriedly followed; as the followers turned to the corner they are already gone.

The head guard pulled out his walkie talkie, "Master and Akiyama-san are out of my sight! Find them or else Ojou-sama will have our head!"

* * *

"Ritsu! Where are we exactly going?" Mio asked while still being pulled by Ritsu.

"I don't know…" Ritsu chuckled while scratching the back of her head.

"Baka~!" Mio yanked her hand away. As she snatched her hand back, she automatically felt her heart ache. "W-Why are we running anyway?" she then straightened herself up.

"Oh, I'm just kinda annoyed by those guards." Ritsu complied while wiping away some sweats on her face.

Mio on the other hand stared at her without noticing, 'Ritsu looked…' as Ritsu's head started to swing towards her, she directly diverts her gaze.

"So, come on?" Ritsu pulled her hand, facing the current direction. A smile covers her façade, reassuring the baffled latter.

'It's hard to tell her when she's this so kind.' She clenched her jaw in guilt. 'This is so hard~!' in either way, she still let herself get pulled by Ritsu. But she's somewhat happy with their little intimate contact.

* * *

"So, how was the food?" Ritsu asked with a big grin on her face.

Mio wiped her mouth with a napkin, "It's good…" giving a smile.

'Here's my chance! Oh God…' Ritsu inhaled deeply before giving a big sighed. 'Now I'm nervous~' cold sweats are starting to roll onto her face.

"Uhh… Mio?" calling Mio's attention who's currently distracted by the band playing mellow on stage. Being successful, she then cleared her throat to ease some of her nervousness.

"What is it?"

Ritsu is clenching and unclenching her hands, "U-Uh..." 'This is it! There's no turning back~'

"Are you okay Ritsu?" Mio then gave a worried look which makes Ritsu's nervousness grow bigger.

'NOOO~! Don't give me that face! It's such an energy drainer.' She gulped, "Okay… Uhmm…" Ritsu tried to make an eye contact, but barely.

Mio's stare makes it more difficult for Ritsu to confess.

"I'm just gonna say this quickly…" Ritsu started to blush, which is an odd sight since it's rare to see her getting flustered.

"What is it then?" 'Is Ritsu sick?' eying her bestfriend with curiosity.

"Mio, I~" "Master! Akiyama-san! We've been looking all over for you." The head guard called out from the diner's entrance which startled the other costumers and glanced at Ritsu and Mio with curiosity to know who their 'Master' is.

The latter face palm and curse under her breath, 'Tch! I hate this necklace~! Damn that old man…'

While the guards are slowly approaching, Mio asked Ritsu for what is she about to say.

"Huh—Oh? Nevermind… forget it…" she gave a cheeky grin and scratched the back of her head.

Mio arched an eyebrow and got bewildered; she looked at Ritsu who is exchanging words to the head guard. She just felt that Ritsu was about to say 'I love you.' Mio felt her cheeks getting hot, she automatically looked away to diminish her cursed blushes.

'That's impossible! Mio, stop assuming! Maybe that's about homework again.' She then bit her lip in the process.

"Oy, Mio? Did you hear what I just said?" Ritsu stop waving her hand when she caught Mio's attention.

"O-Oh! W-What are you saying again?" she thanked God that her blushes declined.

"Mattaku…" she sighed, "That's so not you, ya know?"

Mio blinked out of confusion, "Huh? What are you talking about?" raising an eyebrow.

Deadpanned, "Seriously?" she sighed again. "I just said that, we're going home since it's getting late."

"Oh…"

"Come on~"

Ritsu yanked Mio with too much force. Now, their faces are just an inch away from each other. Mio's blushes came back, but now it's much darker because of Ritsu's smile and stare. Her heart skipped a beat. But little does Mio know that beneath those calm and cool manners Ritsu presented, has a heart that is about to jumped out of her rib cage.

'Oh God! We're too close!' Ritsu and Mio thought of the same thing.

"Let's go…" Ritsu pulled Mio, 'That was close… I have almost done something stupid to Mio.'

Since Mio is already facing her back, Ritsu's sweat rolled out of her face. And so does Mio's.

'I'll make a plan.' Ritsu smirked with her own idea.

They then proceed getting inside the black limo.

**...to be continued!**

* * *

Hehe, thanks for reading! :D

Review please! :D

**God bless ü**


End file.
